Just Another Guy
by Catxisxme
Summary: Tenten has only one girlfriend. The rest are guys. What happens when her ex-crush from her elementary school days shows up at her new school? Will all her ex-feelings come back? And what happens when he sees she has a bf? Rated M for MAJOR cussing.
1. Introduction

**Cat: Hey guys! I thought of this a while ago and just now decided to put it on paper! ... Or I guess, word document.**

**Sasuke! Say the disclaimer.**

**Sasuke: Cat neither does, nor ever will, own Naruto. Ever.**

**Cat: Thank you. Naruto!**

**Naruto: Ooo! I made a sign for this! *Shows a sign that says "Warning: This story has mucho cussing in it"***

**Sasuke: … -.-'**

**Tenten: … -.-'**

**Kim: … -.-'**

**Cat: … It's… BEATIFUL!**

**Naruto: *Blushes***

**Cat: Anyways, Tenten!**

**Tenten: Dedications: Anyone who reviews! (Hint hint)**

**Cat: Kim!**

**Kim: For anyone new to Cat's stories, please know that her authors notes are extremely random and off topic.**

**Enjoy and R&R!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 1- Introduction

Once upon a time, there was a _very_ unique girl named Tian Tian Takara. She was a skater girl that was one of the only two girls in the group of guys she called her best friends. She had also moved twelve times and was suspected of having multiple mental disorders which were: A.D.D., insomnia, bipolar, and either schizophrenia or multiple personalities.

As of now, her name's Tenten, so get used to it.

As you might have guessed, (or not, depending how stupid you are) I am that girl. Yes, I am that tomboy that changed my name to two numbers. Yes, I am the freak with five suspected diseases. Yes, I am the supposed "whore" who's best friends are all guys, except for one preppy girl. Yes, I am the poor orphan that has _finally_ found a permanent home.

Last of all, yes, I am the lovable retard with a fucked up life

**!#$%^&*()()*&^%$#!**

I skateboarded alongside a walking rosette, looking forward to either a fun, hilarious day with the gang, or an incredibly boring day when everyone's either tired, depressed, or PMSing _coughcough_Sakura.

"And so then, she was like, 'Your clothes are totally knock-offs.' And I was like, 'Nah uh, _yours _are knock-offs!' And she was like, 'Nah-'" I interrupted the so called "story", though it was more of incessant chatter.

"Hey, Sakura." Said girl raised a perfectly shaped brow. "Shut up."

"Bitch."

"And what are you two lovely ladies fighting about today?" Our best friend, Kankuro asked.

"Probably nothing, as usual." Our other friend, Shikamaru interjected.

He was right, so therefore, we had no reply

Now I'll introduce you to everyone, so just bare with the boringness.

Sakura is a preppy fashion genius. We had been friends since seventh grade, when I moved to West Konoha Middle school. She was friends with Kankuro and Shikamaru, along with our other friends, Sasuke and Kiba. Last year, when we were freshman, we met Naruto and Gaara in our homeroom and immediately hit it off. Now we're the outcast-ish people.

Sakura was kicked out of the prep group later in sixth grade because she liked an emo guy _coughcough_Gaara.

Shikamaru is _totally_ lazy. Possibly the laziest person in the world. If he weren't so lazy, he would probably have graduated college by now. Actually, he probably would have graduated college when we were in sixth grade. If you're one of the slow people and don't get what I'm saying, basically, he's a genius. He just doesn't apply himself.

Sasuke and Gaara are emo-ish guys. Gaara is Sakura's boyfriend and Sasuke is too emotionless to have a girlfriend. Even though his hundreds of fan girls would kill to go out with him.

Naruto is an idiot. He doesn't understand anything, so Sakura and I end up explaining everything to him, since the other guys don't have the patience. He's also an amazing skater and has a huge heart, which is why we love him.

Kankuro is about as retarded as Naruto. He's a total flirt to everyone and his skateboarding ability matches mine: pretty good, but still runs into things. A lot.

Kiba is sort of like Naruto and Kiba, but he's not retarded.. He's kind of a sarcastic jerk, but usually not to our little clique. He's also my boyfriend.

We all accept each other, despite our various flaws and differences, and we make sure that we're supportive of each other. None of us are alike, and that's how we like it.

That's how we became the eight best friends we are.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cat: Sorry for it being so incredibly short guys. That was just the introduction though, and I'm already started on the second chapter.**

**Tenten: R&R or I'll skateboard over your neck! (Cuz apparently I can skateboard) **


	2. Locker, Homeroom and Flammable Appliance

**Cat: Hi!**

**Tenten: *Scribbling furiously***

**Cat: …What are you doing?**

**Tenten: Coloring my frustrations away.**

**Cat: … I see... Anyways, since she's too busy, I will say all the necessary crap. I do not own Naruto. I dedicate this chapter, solely, to Kim. I'm sorry!!!!!! (I hope by the time I post this, you forgive me!)**

**By the way, you guys didn't even give me enough reviews. I'm only doing this for Kim cuz she's mad at me. **

**And the warnings are just too mush swearing. Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Chapter 2 – Lockers, Homeroom, and Flammable Kitchen Appliances _

"Dammit!" I yelled. People started at me and I just glared at everyone who was looking.

"It's not that bad, Tenten," Kankuro said gently.

"Yes it is! I have a fucking bottom locker!" I think Tsunade was just trying to get back at me for all the… stuff… I did last year.

"Whatever. I'm leaving you freaks." Shikamaru said while walking away.

"Wait!" Sakura yelled after him. "Who's your homeroom teacher?"

"Asuma."

"Well, I'm going too then." Naruto said, catching up to Shikamaru.

"Mine is some guy named Hatake." I said.

"If you mean Kakashi, then me too!" Sakura said as peppily as ever.

"Well I have Anko Mitarashi." Kankuro said.

"Well, I guess I'll see you at lunch then. Bye!" Sakura hugged Kankuro, then I did the same.

"To Hatake's room! Away!" I shouted, slamming my (crappy) locker.

"Whatever." Sakura said and started walking.

"Saki!" I yelled, jumping on my skateboard. "Wait!"

"What the hell?!?" Some random kid said. "You fucking knocked me down!"

"Uh… Oops! Sorry! Can't stop!"

**!#$%^&*()()*&^%$#!**

When we got to Hatake's room, he wasn't there, and Sakura was sweat dropping.

"_What_ did I do?!" I yelled/asked. Sakura sighed, like she always did before explaining something "obvious"

"You ran into four people, six lockers, two books, three doors and one laptop."

"Okay, it's not my fault people are too stupid to stay out of my way when I'm skateboarding in the school!"

"Whatever. Hey, where's Kakashi-sensei?"

"I neither know, nor care. Hey, isn't that Sasuke?"

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted. Sasuke stopped being emo and alone for a second and walked over to us.

"Hi Sasuke!" I shouted in his ear.

"Hn." He said, sounding annoyed. My goal for today is now complete ^_^

"Hey Sauce." Saku called him a childhood nickname.

"Hey Saku." He said.

"What the hell? You say "hey" to _her_ but not me???" I scream. Yes, I probably _do_ have bipolar disease.

"_She's_ not annoying." Okay. Last straw.

"Okay. Last straw." His eyes widen as he predicted my next move.

"You wouldn't." He warned. Haha, I would.

"Yes. She would." Saku said. I grinned evilly.

In my most fangirly voice, I yelled, "OH MY GAWD!!!!! IT'S SASUKE-KUN!!"

The fan girls apparently hadn't noticed him until now.

"That was kinda cruel, don't you think?" Saku asked.

I thought for a moment.

"Nah. He got what he deserved."

"DAMMIT, TENTEN!" Sasuke yelled, while running. "I'LL BREAK YOUR FUCKING FACE!"

"No, you won't 'cause Kiba will kick your ass!" I retorted.

"I punch that idiot's stupid head!"

"Ooo." Saku ooo-ed. You can make fun of me, but if you make fun of my boyfriend, you die… or close to it…

Apparently, Sasuke didn't know that.

"Get your pretty-boy, dumbass face over here so I can smash it!" I yelled.

Wow. Sasuke _is_ retarded. He WALKS OVER TO ME! Does he WANT to get killed???

Once he's about a foot away from me, I punch him in the face and he gets a nose bleed. His fan girls start freaking out about their "Sasuke-kun" and one of them bitch-slaps me. I kick her knee. Hard. She claws at my face, but I dodged so only one nail scratched me. There was blood dripping down my face.

I wiped it off with my finger and put it in my mouth. Yum. Blood tastes good.

I punched her in the gut, then the door opened. Hatake walked in, (only ten minutes late) reading a bright orange book. He glanced up from the book and looked at the scene.

"If you're going to kill each other, make sure to clean up the mess." He said calmly and went back to reading.

The fan-bitch glared at me and tried to scratch my face again. I dodged with my awesome ninja skills and Saku _finally_ decided to step in. She punched the bitch in the face and walked away without looking back.

"Don't fuck with my friends, or you fuck with me." She said with her back still turned. Sasuke and I followed.

"Well, that was fun." I said cheerfully.

There was a comfortable silence for a few minutes, but then _someone_ had to break it.

"So…" Saku started, drawing out the word. "Cut yourself much this summer?" She asked Sasuke.

Sauce (Which I will now call Sasuke) sighed. "Saku, I do _**NOT**_ cut myself. I am a _prodigy_."

"Then how come you act emo?" I asked.

"It's not acting emo. It's being _stoic_. Something someone as annoying as you two couldn't accomplish."

"Whatever." Saku said. "_Coughcough_emo." She said, disguising 'emo' as a cough (rather obviously), and proceeded to "act natural" and file her nails. Sauce ignored her.

_**RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_**(A/N:Don't you just hate how school bells sound?)**

"Okay, everyone. Go to whatever class you have next." Hatake said.

"Bye Kakashi-sensei!" Saku yelled.

"Bye Sakura. Bye Sasuke. Bye Takara." He called back.

Whoa. What a creeper. We didn't even tell him our names. _And_ he called me by my last name, just like I call him by his last name. Weirdo.

"My next class is Family Consumer Science." I stated, ignoring the fact that Hatake could possibly be a stalker.

"OMG!" Sakura exclaimed. "Me too!"

"Whatever. I'll see you at lunch." Sauce said, monotonous as ever.

"Yayz! We get to cook stuff and eat it!" I exclaimed. This'lll be fun!

**!#$%^&*()()*&^%$#!**

"Okay, listen up, maggots, 'cause I'm only gonna say this once!" Our FCS teacher yelled. **(A/N: FCS is Family Consumer Science, or Home economics or whatever your school calls it.)** "I have three rules. One: my name is Anko and you will ONLY call me Anko. Not Anko-sensei, not Mitarashi-sensei, not anything else. Just Anko. Rule number two: don't blow anything up. Rule number three: Listen and do what you're told. Follow these rules and no one gets hurt. Got it?" Everyone nodded, clearly terrified. Except me, who's had Anko as a teacher before. She was my karate teacher. "Now everyone go cook something. I don't care what. Just leave."

Sakura and I went over to the recipe books. Let's see… strudels… lasagna… muffins… stir-fry… cookies… pancakes… Wait, pancakes?!?!?!? "PANCAKES!" The whole class stared at me. I glared back. "Saku, we're making pancakes."

"… Whatever."

***5 minutes later***

Ever noticed how loud sirens are up close?

"God dammit! Didn't I tell you not to blow anything up??!?!"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cat: I made this longer than originally. Again, I'm sorry, Kim!**

**Sasuke: So is that why she's not here?**

**Cat: Yeah. =[**

**Tenten: R&R guys!**


	3. New Friends and Cheating on a Math Quiz

**Cat: Sorry guys! I promised some of you that I would update on Monday, but I was watching Vampire Knight and got a little obsessed. And I had to set up a trampoline and I had homework, etc. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the word "the" or the word "or" or the word "word" and so on.**

**Warnings: Cussing**

**Hmm… Seems like I'm forgetting something… Oh! Dedications: I dedicate this chapter to everyone who reviews.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Chapter 3 – New Friends and Cheating on a Math Quiz_

"God dammit! Didn't I tell you not to blow anything up??!?!"Anko yelled at us.

"God's last name is NOT dammit!" Sakura yelled back.

"Shut up!" Anko screamed at us. We cowered. "Since you blew up both the stove, _and_ half of the lab, you have to work for the money in detention. Got it?" We nodded. "Good. Now you two follow me, while the rest of you, GET BACK TO WORK!" Everyone went back to cooking.

We followed Anko into a small room with a phone and a _**HUGE**_ stack of papers. "Okay, you two will be my new secretaries. My other ones keep quitting." Hah. I wonder why. "Basically, just file these papers and answer the phone." She left the small office and left us to our work.

"Well, dammit. That's a big-ass stack of papers. Where do we start?" I asked. Just then, the bell rang. Well thank freaking god. Saved from the scary stack of papers.

"What class do you have next?" Sakura asked as we walked out of the office.

"Science."

"Oh, I heard the teacher was really creepy. Good luck."

"Thanks." I said sarcastically. Oh well. Science equals chemicals. Chemicals equal explosions. I hope Sasuke is in my class. Hehe.

**Period 3**

I walked into room 207, aka, my science room. I looked around.

What the hell is that thing standing at the teacher's desk???

Oh… That _is_ the teacher. Eww. He _is_ creepy. He was seriously as pale as snow and that contrasted with his _really_ long black hair. It was probably longer than mine when I had my hair down. And that's _really_ long. He wore _purple_ eyeliner. I mean _really_. _Purple_? It's bad enough when guys wear black eyeliner, but purple is just not right. His ears were pierced and his eyes were a yellowish gold color. All in all, he was just weird.

_**RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_

"Okay, class." He said in a slithery voice that somehow reminded me of a snake. "We need a new seating arrangement." Yuck. I hate him already. How _dare_ he tell me where to sit! "Shino sits here." He said pointing to a desk. "Kin sits here, Dosu's here…" The list went on and on so I spaced out. "Tenten's here." Selective hearing is awesome! I sat down in my seat. It was to the left of a weird looking guy dressed completely in green. His hair was in a black bowl cut and it was almost shiny. His eyebrows were freaking huge! It's insane!

On the other side of me was a boy with bluish-blackish hair. It was spiked in all directions, sort of like Hatake's. He looked saner than the guy on my right, so I decided to start a conversation with him.

"Hi. I'm Tenten."

"Zaku. Now shut your face. I'm texting." He was indeed texting as he said that. He seemed to have a huge stick up his ass so I decided to talk to the other kid.

I turned to the weird guy.

"Hi. I'm Tenten."

"Hello! My name is Rock Lee. We are partners in this class and I assume we'll be good friends." He replied. I am now officially creeped out by this kid. Oh well. He seems innocent and nice enough to not kill or rape me, so I'll keep talking to him.

"Um… Cool… I guess… So what's your next class?"

"I have gym class with Gai-sensei! I cannot wait!" Wow. I'm kinda glad I don't have gym next…

"So… What do you like to do in your free time?"

"I like to practice karate!"

GASP! "Me too!" Maybe this guy isn't so bad after all. "I _love_ karate! It's so fun and it gets your anger out!"

"Yes! Gai-sensei is an excellent karate teacher! I have learned so much from him!"

"Alright, everyone. Quiet down." The Michael Jackson look-alike said. "I am your new science teacher, Orochimaru-sensei."

For the rest of the class, I talked to Lee and everyone else… did… science-y stuff… I think… I wouldn't know. I was talking the whole time.

My next class was math with Ibiki Morino. Oh joy. Math. Hear the sarcasm?

**!#$%^&*()()*&^%$#!**

When I walked into the math room I saw, to my relief, Gaara and Shikamaru. They were the smartest people in our clique, along with (as much as I hate to admit it) Sasuke. They could help me with the stuff I don't know. In other words, they could do my homework for me.

I sat next to them. "Hi!" I said cheerfully. They replied with simple "hey"s. I sighed. "You guys are no fun."

_**RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_

A man I assumed to be the teacher stood at the head of the class. "Alright everyone. We'll start off the first day of the school year with a quiz to see how much you know." Wow. Not even two minutes in, and I already hate this class. I think that's a new record. "I'm Ibiki Morino, your new Advanced Algebra teacher." Ibiki had scars running along his face. That's about all there is to say about his features because his face was the only thing you could see. He wore a black bandana thing on his head and a long black coat. On his hands were black gloves so his face was the only visible part of his body.

He passed out the quizzes and as soon as I got mine, I looked it over, trying to find something I knew. Let's see… _Write a quadratic function that fits each set of points. _What? Okay, next question.

_Determine if the given ordered pair is a solution of the system of equations. If it is not, give the correct solution._ I know this! No wait, I was horrible at this. It was one of the worst sections for me last year.

_Explain why the volume of the figure is a__3__ – b__3__. How is this related to the volumes of the rectangular prisms labeled I, II, and III?_ God! I don't know any of this stuff!

_What is the definition of a square?_ Ohmigod! I know this one! I wrote:

_A square is a four sided figure with all side equal and all angles 90°._ **(****A/N: I know this has practically NOTHING to do with advanced algebra but I had to have an easy question that even **_**TENTEN**_** could answer.****)**

When Ibiki wasn't looking, I looked at Shikamaru's test and took some answers. Then I checked on Gaara's paper to make sure they were right. They noticed me but apparently didn't care. Shikamaru would have thought it was too "troublesome" to make a big deal out of me cheating on our pop-quiz, and Gaara just doesn't care about things like that.

It looked like all the tests were done so Ibiki collected them all. "You can do whatever you want for the rest of the class." Yayz! Twenty minutes of talking! **(A/N: Just so I don't bore you guys to tears, I'm gonna skip the dialogue. And I have nothing planned for it)**

_**RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I HAD to make Tenten cheat in Ibiki's class. Just like in the actual show/manga.**

**Okay, that ended abruptly, but I wanted to save Neji's POV for next chapter. This is kinda short too, so sorry. **

**Neji will come next chapter. So sorry to the Neji fans for the long wait.**

**One last apology: I promised a few of you that I would update **


	4. The Long Awaited Neji's POV!

**Cat: I introduce to you…**

**Naruto: Dum dum dum dum dum dum dum**

**Kim: *Slaps Naruto* What the hell are you doing??**

**Naruto: It's an uncalled for drumroll!**

**Kim: Well shut up!**

**Naruto: *Rubs head and walks away mumbling incoherent phrases* **

**Cat: *Clears throat* ANYWAYS, I introduce to you… THE LONG AWAITED NEJI'S POV!!!!!!!!!!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 4 – NEJI'S POV!!!!!!

**(Neji's POV)**

"Oh, stop pouting, honey," My very annoying mom scolded me. I was switching schools. Again. I don't even know how many schools I've gone to. I lost track around seventeen. So, this one was probably around number twenty-two.

"Mom, I have made and left too many friends to count. I can't even remember most of them. Why couldn't you just leave me at A-K-W-O?" I was referring to my first school, where I spent grades preschool to second. It stands for Amegakure, Kumogakure, Land of Waves, and Otogakure. **(A/N: I came from a school that had initials of 4 places and I wanted this to be the same concept, so if it doesn't make sense, just pretend it does)**.

"I promise, this is the last time we'll move." She promised that at every single school I've gone to. I didn't plan of believing her this time.

I still didn't completely forgive her for moving me out of my first school. I loved that place. It had all my best friends there. Some of the names and faces became a bit shady, but I still remembered my first and best friend's face very clearly.

_Flashback_

"_Neji! Tomorrow, we're going to be moving to a new school! Isn't that exciting?" My mom's words almost knocked the wind out of me. That would mean leaving Tian Tian! _

"_No!" I shouted and ran out the door. I carried my seven-year-old body to the park where Tian and I would always play. I wasn't surprised to see her sitting on the swing, looking around. She always seemed to know when I was sad or scared and was about to come here._

_Her medium length, brown hair was tied in its usual ponytail. And when I say usual, I mean always. Never once had I seen it any other way. She was wearing her favorite pink dress. She always wore her pink and purple dresses. She refused to wear jeans since she "despised" them._

_When I walked up to her, she smiled and called, "Ne-kun!"_

_When she saw the look of sadness on my face, she immediately dropped her smile. "I'm moving."_

_He eyes widened like she had just witnessed a mass murder. "When?" She whispered._

"_Tomorrow…" I said sadly. She gasped. Suddenly I felt her lips on my cheek. _

"_Goodbye… Ne-kun…" And with that, she ran away. That was the last time I saw her._

_When I called one of my other A-K-W-O friends, he said that Tian moved away suddenly, just like me. _

"We're here!" My mother's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

When we pulled up to the school, I saw a slightly strange sight. A brunette girl with a bun on each side of her head and wearing clothes, obviously meant for boys, was skateboarding next to a chattering girl. The girl had _pink hair_. _That_ is a sign that this school is _not_ normal.

**!#$%^&*()()*&^%$#!**

My first few classes were uneventful. Just the standard new school year speeches every class gets. Now I was in period four, business class. It's called business, but all we do is learn about computers! What a rip off. We all know how to use computers! The school gave us laptops for god's sake! The teacher, Kurenai-sensei was taking roll.

"Tenten Takara!" Kurenai called. That name sounds vaguely familiar…

"Huh? Oh! Here!" A brunette girl exclaimed, as she woke up and looked around. It was the same girl I saw skateboarding this morning. This time I saw her, she had a long scratch running down her cheek. **(A/N: Remember Fan-Bitch?)**

"_Please_ try to stay awake, Tenten!"

"Yes, Kurenai Sensei." Said teacher continued roll-call while I continued to space off. This place is apparently called West Konoha High. So far, this school is boring, and they're teaching all the stuff I already know. Then again, I've always been sort of a genius.

It was bugging me that I couldn't place the name of that Tenten girl. I've never heard the first name, but I know I've heard her surname. Could I know a relative of hers? Maybe the relative went to one of my previous schools.

"Okay, everyone tell your partner something you know about computers." Kurenai directed. I turned to the once again, sleeping girl and gently shook her awake.

"PANCAKES! Oh! Hi." She grinned. I smirked, amused at her outburst. She didn't seem to mind that everyone was staring at her. "I'm Tenten Takara! I'd ask you your name, but I know I'll forget it."

"I'll tell you anyway. I'm Neji. I know someone with your last name, but I can't remember who it is. Have I met you before?"

"And what was your name again?"

"Neji Hyuuga." Her eyes widened and she gasped.

"Ne-kun…"

My heart almost stopped.

"Tian…"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cat: Ha! That's what you guys get for failing your reviewing class!**

**Kim: Kinda harsh… Short chapter AND a cliffhanger. **

**Cat: Oh, come on. That wasn't really even a cliffhanger. We all knew that Tian was Tenten. Right? If not, you guys need to read more books. This is a total cliché.**

**Naruto: I didn't know that!**

**Kim: That's cuz you don't read, dumbass.**

**Naruto: Not. Nice. **

**Cat: You guys really suck at reviewing. I got like 4 reviews last chapter. I can't check cuz my mom is retarded and since my teachers think I'm dead during class, she's taking away the internet at 10:00 from now on so I don't stay up late. Pshh. Like **_**that's**_** gonna stop me. I'm rebelling by staying up later than usual so I'll be probably updating faster. Maybe. If you guys review.**

**Anyways, I can't exactly post these chapters at night anymore, so I'll start a schedule. I'll post in the daytime and write in the night time. Very well planned, right? Note the total sarcasm.**

**Anyways, follow these easy steps:**

**Click on the button below that says "Review"**

**Write a short (or long, if you're that awesome) review about the chapter. Even a simple "Good chapter, please continue" would be awesome and probably make my day.**

**Click on "Add to story alert" and click the enter button.**

**I know! It's shocking at how little time it takes!**


	5. Reunions and Introductions

**Okay, this is seriously the favorite of my stories. As you can probably tell since this is the one I update most. OH MY GAWD! WHY DO I KEEP SPELLING FAVORITE WRONG!?**

**Sorry, I don't even know how many times I've spelled it wrong today. **

**Kim: Do people ever tell you you're a dumbass?**

**Cat: Frequently. **

**Naruto: Cat just realized that she forgot to disclaim, dedicate, and warn her last chapter!**

**Tenten: Cat owns Naruto in neither this chapter, nor the 4th. **

**Neji: Cat dedicates this last chapter to her first friend, Joe, who she has lost completely contact with and misses immensely. She dedicates this chapter to Kim, cuz Kim's review was awesome and brightened her day. **

**Naruto: Warnings are cussing**

**Cat: In response to anonymous reviewer, **HERE U GO**, Yes, I am happy. Thank you very much ^_^**

**Naruto: A couple people thought that Neji and Tenten were lovers before, but they were just friends, as they are now. **

**Anyways, as much as I love making author's notes, this is getting too long. **

**Enjoy the story, and R&R!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Chapter 5 – Reunions and Introductions_

"_Neji Hyuuga." Her eyes widened and she gasped. _

"_Ne-kun…" _

_My heart almost stopped._

"_Tian…"_

**Neji's POV**

There seemed to be dead silence, though I'm sure there wasn't since the groups were supposed to be discussing things.

What little bit of quiet there was, it ended right then. "Oh my god!" Tenten yelled incredibly loud. Seriously, that girl has some freaking lungs on her! "I haven't seen you since second grade!" Once, again, everyone was staring at us. Once again, she didn't seem to mind.

"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt this reunion, but the class is waiting." Kurenai said in the annoying, sarcastic-teacher voice which says that she really _doesn't_ care that she's interrupting the reunion of two ex-bestfriends. "Would you like to tell us what you know about computers, Miss Mitarashi?"

"Yes, I would." Tian didn't say anything more. Kurenai started to look impatient.

"Well, can you tell us?" I knew what was coming next. _Yes, I can._

"Yes, I can."

"Tell the class or you can have detention for an hour today."

They can sometimes be made of metal." She said this like it was a rarely known fact, instead of common knowledge.

Kurenai sighed. "Okay, just play the typing game on your computers." Did anyone go on the typing games? Surprisingly, yes. Some black-haired kid with a bowl-cut who was screaming about youthfully mastering the game… Weird… **(A/N: Can anyone guess who **_**that**_** is? Seriously, though, if you can't, then go watch the show. That should be common knowledge)**

Instead, _almost_ everyone talked.

"So what are you doing here?" Tian asked eagerly.

"I just moved back from America! I asked a few people from A-K-W-O if you were still there but they said you left."

"Yeah, Madre and Dad… uh, died and so I had to move to my grandma's house, but then she was mean so I ran away. Since then, I've been running away from social workers and other relatives that want to adopt me." Through the whole short monologue, she only stuttered on the word "died" and other than that seemed almost _cheery_ with the whole thing. Like it didn't even bother her that she's a runaway orphan.

"That's just like you to never get caught."

"Duh. I'm just awesome like that." Haha, same old Tian.

"You know, Tian," She cringed. "You haven't changed at all."

"My name's not Tian Tian, or Tian. It's Tenten."

"That might be hard to get used to…"

"Well, start practicing 'cuz you're gonna start hanging out with me again. Kay?" She didn't wait for an answer. "Meet me by my locker after school and we'll walk home with my friends. We all meet at the front of the school. Which locker is yours?"

"316."

"Ooo, relatively close to mine! Mine's 264." How is that close?? "Oh my gawd, I'm gonna have to introduce you to all of the gang! Okay, so there's Sasuke, who is an emo-ish prodigy. Gaara is also emo-ish and he's Sakura's boyfriend. Sakura is a preppy-ish girl, but she's my bestie. Naruto is a blonde, skater, idiot. Kankuro is a dumbass, and he's Gaara's brother. They have a bitchy sister, but I don't really know, or want to know her. Shikamaru is a fucking genius, and he's a lazy-ass. Kiba is a skater, and slightly dumbass-ish, but not as much as Naruto. He's also slightly a jerk." She pondered for a bit. "I think that's everyone. Oh! Also, Kiba is-"

_BRINGGGGGGG_

"Eh, never mind. I gotta go. I have health next and I heard if you're late, Jiraiya will give you detention and make you do perverted things. See you later!" I watched her retreating form for a moment.

She really grew up. Physically, I mean. Not much emotionally though…

She has a nice hourglass body figure, even if the boys' clothes hide it a bit.

_**End of the Day**_

"Okay…" I muttered to myself. I was trying to find my locker. "302… 308… 314… ah! There it is!" I tried my combination. What? Why didn't it open? "45… 9… 36… What the hell?!" Stupid goddamn lock!

"Move." I was suddenly pushed away from my locker. I heard the _bang_ of metal being hit. I looked up. It was open! Standing next to it was a grinning Tia—Tenten. "You gotta do the combo, then hit it. These are shitty lockers."

"I thought we were meeting by _your_ locker."

"You were too slow. Now hurry up."

Since it was the first day of school, I only needed to get a couple things from my locker.

"We need to go find Saki first. Look for a girl with pink hair. You can't miss her." So that was the girl Tia—Tenten was walking with today.

We soon found Saki, or Sakura and we were heading out to the school entrance to find all Tian's friends. No, wait, I mean _Tenten's_ friends. God, that's hard to get used to.

"So, like, how do you guys, like, know each other?" Sakura asked.

"We went to the same school when we were little and we were, _like_, best friends." I had to try not to chuckle at _Tenten_ mocking Sakura. I remembered her name for once!

Sakura didn't even seem to notice Tenten making fun of her. "That's so, like, cool!" We were at the doorway to the school right now and Sakura ran from us and literally jumped into a guy's arms. I suspected him to be Gaara.

He had bright red hair, and they looked very strange together. He had such a dark vibe emitting from him and she was so… bright.

Everyone was conversing with another person in the group. A blonde boy was talking to a black-haired boy, but the black-haired boy was ignoring him irritably. Sakura and Gaara were making out in each other's arms, while a boy with brown hair was poking a sleeping brunette with a stick and telling him to wake up.

"HEY!" Tian yelled over everyone. They all turned. Her voice went back to its normal, not-that-quiet-but-not-yelling voice tone. "This is Neji. He's one of my friends so play nice with him. He's gonna be hanging with us. Kay?" Everyone was now looking at me, making me slightly uncomfortable. Tenten pointed to the sleeping brunette and the formerly poking brunette. "The sleeping one is Shikamaru, and the dumbass is Kankuro." Kankuro just shrugged that being called a dumbass was a usual thing for him and went back to poking Shikamaru. Next she pointed to Gaara and Sakura. "You know Sakura, and that's Gaara, her emo-boyfriend." She pointed to the last two boys. "The blonde is Naruto, and the emo guy is Sauce-Chan." He flinched when she said "chan" and she smirked. "Where's Kiba?" She asked looking around. At that moment, a guy with messy brown hair came running out of the school with a skateboard under his arm.

"Sorry I'm late guys!" He said to us. He looked at me and his face became confused-looking. "Who's the dude?"

"Hi, Kiba! That's Ne-kun! Well, he's Neji, but that's what I call him. He's the boy I told you about from my first school. Remember?" I was kind of touched that she talked about me to this boy.

"No, but whatever you say, babe." He pulled her into a hug and started kissing her. I suddenly felt kind of let down.

I noticed Tenten was pretty, and also that she has a good, unique personality. I _hadn't_ noticed that I was harboring some deeper feelings toward her than just a friend.

What's worse, is that Kiba and Tenten were (from what I could tell) really good for each other. They were both apparently skaters, from the simple three sentences Kiba said, I could tell that their personalities matched pretty well, and they looked good together.

Ouch, I just felt something throb in my upper left chest.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cat: *Rereading chapter for like 5****th**** time* Eh. I don't like this chapter much. Stupid goddamn writers block.**

**I decided to make Neji OOC for a while. Sasuke-chan will probably rub off on him, making him a cold, distant, bastard like in most fanfictions.**

**Kim: Ewww! KibaxTen!!! Eww!!!!**

**Tenten & Neji: I agree!**

**Cat: I know, but it'll go away soon. I think… Anyways, is there any more characters that I should add? I have a few in mind, but if you guys want more I'll try to find a way to put them in. **

**I meant to post this last night around 4:00 am, but the upload manager was being retarded.**

**And for once I WON'T bitch about reviews!**

**Please review though! It makes me happy!**


	6. UhOh

**Not much to say except:**

**Disclaimer: I own Naruto about as much as my knock-off sharpies don't fail.**

**Warnings: See previous chapters, cuz I'm too lazy to check**

**Dedications: NejiTenLuva/Mel cuz she's amazing! And also Tenten2295/Kim, cuz she's my bestestestest friend eva!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 6 – Uh-oh

Tenten's POV

I can't believe Ne-kun is here! It's so great! Suddenly, it feels like a giant missing chunk of me has been restored!

…

Okay, that sounded really lame.

But I do feel a lot… whole-er, I guess, now that Ne-kun is with me again. We were like, total buddies in Pre-k to second grade.

My friends seem to like him too. We walked home together (Neji called his mom and told her he was walking home with us and she was delighted to hear I was here in Konoha.) and most of them got along.

Sauce-chan was being emo-ish as usual, but Ne-kun didn't seem to mind

Naruto and Kankuro were testing how easily he was irritated (he put up with their crap for practically the whole way home).

Shika didn't walk home with us because his mom decided to pick him up from school.

But, then there's Sakura, Gaara, and Kiba.

No one _really _likes Sakura, more like tolerates her. It's a mean thing to say, but she's just kind of annoying. Except for Gaara. That dude is like, madly in love with her.

Neji was nice to her, even though I could tell he wanted to tell her to shut the eff up.

Gaara is just an asshole to everyone (except Sakura and his emo-buddies). He ignores people (but not me cuz I'm special ^_^) and usually acts like they're a complete nuisance and sometimes insults them. Mostly though, he just ignored Neji.

And Kiba… He's a jerk, to put it bluntly. He seemed to hate Neji from the start, but I only noticed that since I've been around him so much. To anyone else, his behavior would've seemed indifferent. Only _I_ noticed how his eyes kept subtly switching between Neji and me, obviously trying to find a connection between us. Only _I_ noticed how he called me "Babe", which he almost never did. Only _I_ noticed how his kiss was more like proclaiming that I was _his_, than just a simple showing of affection.

I think Kiba was jealous.

…

How cute!

I think anyone can realize that there is _nothing_ going on between Ne-kun and I!

Kiba is just my cute, little, clueless, puppy dog!

**!#$%^&*()()*&^%$#!**

"So, Tenten." Neji said, conversationally. "When did _this_ happen?" He gestured towards my clothes. We were still walking away from the school.

"Huh?" I asked.

"All this guy-ish, tomboy stuff. I remember how you_ used_ to dress. Everything you wore was—"

"DON'T SAY IT!" I interrupted. I do _not_ want everyone else to know how I used to dress.

"Huh? Like, what did she used to, like, wear?" Sakura asked (Surprise, surprise)

"Not a word, Neji." I had so much venom in my words, my mouth burned a little.

"I don't see what the problem is, but whatever. I don't want to be killed anytime soon…" Neji said.

"Meh. I wouldn't kill you. Just maim you."

"…Lovely."

"Whatev. Bye Naruto!" We were right in front of his rich-boy house and he was about to leave. "Where do you live anyways?" That question was directed at Ne-kun.

"Um… Exactly four blocks ahead of where we are now."

"So that's two blocks west of my house, two blocks east of Gaara and Kankuro's house, four blocks east Naruto's house, one block west of Shika's and Saku's houses, and one block east of Sauce-Chan's and Kiba's houses."

"… How did you say that without missing a beat…?"

"… I'm not sure… Anyways, bye Sauce-chan! Bye Kiba-kun!" At that moment, Kiba swept me up in his arms and kissed me, though it was more like the kiss earlier. He was claiming me.

There was a chorus of:

"Yuck."s, "Disgusting."s, "Gross."s, and one "Omg, like, get a room."

"Screw you all." Kiba said with a grin before running up to his door.

**!#$%^&*()()*&^%$#!**

Since Shika didn't walk with us, that left me with Gaara, Kankuro, Sakura, and Neji. We were in front of the Sabaku household (Gaara and Kankuro's house), and Kankuro went inside after hugging Sakura and I. Gaara and Sakura were making out, which they did every day before going home and then talking on the phone with each other for hours.

Neji and I just decided to go on without them.

Soon we ended up in front of his house. It was a good sized, average, white house. Nothing special, yet not crappy.

"Your house is two blocks over, right?" He asked, suddenly. I nodded. "I'm going to walk you home."

"I'll be fine. It's just a couple blocks."

"I don't care. You're going to be alone otherwise and I never let a girl walk home alone."

"Very chivalrous."

"Whatever. Let's just go."

**!#$%^&*()()*&^%$#!**

About an hour after Neji walked me home, Sakura called me. That surprised me, since she was usually still talking to Gaara at this time.

"So, like, what do you think about Neji?" She asked me over the phone.

"He's a really good guy. Since I've known him since as long as I can remember, I know that I could trust him with my life. He's really gentlemanly too, and –"

"Shut up, I gotta go. I'll call you back, like, later." I've known her long enough to know that "later" means "not anytime soon".

**!#$%^&*()()*&^%$#!**

The next day at school was weird. When I went to Sakura's house to walk to school with her, her mom said that she already left.

Then, when I got to school with Neji, I saw her. And she _wasn't_ with Gaara.

Then, when I saw _Gaara_, he was talking to Sakura while she was walking away.

_Then,_ I heard Sakura talking to Gaara. She said: "Omg, like, seriously, stop following me! It's, like, totally _over_!"

I almost died, I think. Maybe not…

I fell, but luckily, Neji was there to catch me. It was kinda like one of those trust exercises, when the person falls backwards, and the other person catches them.

Anyways, I thought that they would stay together for_EVER_!

Okay, last weird thing: Sakura walked up to Neji after she yelled at Gaara and said: "Hey, Neji, I'm gonna, like, talk to you in private later, mkay?" in a _very_ flirtatious voice.

Uh-oh. Plot twist.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay, if you like my writing style, or you like Tenten2295's style of writing, read the story "It Could Only Happen to Us" by KimandCat2295. Kim (Tenten2295) and I are writing it together. We only have one chapter up, but we'll update as soon as we can.**

**Thanks for reading! Review please!!!!!!!!**


	7. Destroying Offices, Whores, & Drunk Men

**Cat: Oh my gawd, I'm alive!**

**Sauce: Is there NO god?!?!?**

**Cat: *Glare***

**Sauce: *Glare back***

**Cat: So anyways, I was gone cuz I was in a **_**major**_** car accident. My mom was trying not to hit a squirrel, then the car flipped over into a ravine and I was in the hospital for threw weeks. I was told I had only two days to live, but it was God's miracle!**

**Mel: Oh my god, are you okay???**

**Kim: You are such a liar! You just went to New York for two weeks! And you don't even believe in God!**

**Cat: Yeah but… MY STORY WAS COOLER!**

**Kim: . Idiot.**

**Cat: Anyways, Kim's right. I went to New York and if you're reading this, I just got back. BUT. **_**Kim**_** doesn't know the new plot twist I have planned! Mwahahahahahahahaha!**

**Mel: Can you tell **_**me**_**??**

**Cat: Perhaps. Anyway, you guys are **_**lucky**_** I went to New York! Six days in a car (3 days to get there, 3 days to get back) is a long time and I read like 4 books so I ran out and was forced to either write this or be bored. It was like 20 something pages in my binder, but then again I write big. But I planned a LOT more.**

**Mel: This AN is like a page and a half in her binder so Kim and I are gonna wrap this up.**

**Kim: Warnings are Cussing, Violence (coughcoughSakura), Drunk behavior, Some offensive terms, and probably some other shit but none of us feel like checking.**

**Mel: Cat doesn't own Naruto but she owns a new blister on her ring finger and thumb (I hold my pencil weird, I know) cuz some of you guys are fucking greedy, story eating savages. But we still love you all!**

**Kim: Dedications are to her new I *Heart* NY shirt, and the "In the Heights" album, cuz she listened to all the songs while writing this and it's a fucking awesome musical.**

**Mel: Read, review, enjoy, and listen to In the Heights! **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Recap:_

_Sakura walked up to Neji after she yelled at Gaara and said: "Hey, Neji, I'm gonna, like, talk to you in private later, mkay?" in a very flirtatious voice._

-

Chapter 7 – Destroying, Whores, and Drunk Men

-

**(Tenten's POV)**

Why do I feel like I want to rip Sakura's pretty pink hairs from her head, one by one at a monotonous pace? I shouldn't… But I still want to… But I still shouldn't, nor should I feel like I want to. Neji isn't mine, _and_ I'm going out with Kiba.

Maybe I'm just trying to protect my best friend… Yeah, that must be it. I just don't want him to get involved with that annoying bitch, I mean, my other best friend, and get hurt like Gaara did. And, if, no, _when_ they break up, I don't want to piss Sakura off by taking Neji's side.

Crap. That reminds me.

Who should I choose? Gaara or Sakura?

Sakura is annoying, but my best friend.

Gaara's been my best friend for a short time but he still understands me. And he's not annoying…

Hm… This is a tough decision. Whatever. I'll figure that out later. Now, I have to stop Neji from being Sakurafied.

"NEJI!" I yelled.

"TENTEN!" He mocked.

My eye twitched. "Not funny. Anyways, I want you to remember something." I grabbed his shoulders and stared into his pale eyes.

"Okay… What is it?"

"Sakura is a bitch."

He stared at me. "But isn't she your—"

"Shit! We have class! Bye, Ne-kun!" Hopefully that will help keep Neji away from Sakura.

**!#$%^&*()()*&^%$#!**

**(Neji's POV)**

What a weird girl. She says the randomest things at the randomest times. But I guess that's why she's my best friend and unbiological sister.

Well, off to Kurenai's room.

The halls were emptying fast so I had to run to get there. But I was on the water polo team and the swim team at most of my other schools so it wasn't like I wasn't in shape.

Once everyone was in their seat and the bell rang, Kurenai started the morning announcements.

Standing at the front of the class, she began. "Okay, class. Due to an… _incident_ in his old homeroom, we have a student transferring into our homeroom today." No response from the class. The door opened and in walked Sasuke.

"I'm sure most of you know Sasuke Uchiha. Mr. Uchiha, you can sit next to Neji in the back of the room." A few fangirls squealed and obsessed over the fact that they're in the same homeroom as "_the_ Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Hi." I said to Sasuke.

"Hey."

"What did you do to get kicked out of your old homeroom?"

"_I_ didn't. _Tenten_ did."

I sighed. "What did she do this time?"

"She started a fangirl mob on me and Kakashi decided it would be better for me to switch homerooms."

"Ah. I hate those girls."

"You have fangirls too? Nice." We pounded firsts.

"Mostly just Kin, Ayame, and a few others."

"Well the reasons I have so many are, one: Well, look at me." He gestured towards his face then down his body. "Two: I'm a genius. And, three: I act stoic. Girls think that's sexy."

"Hm… Maybe I should try that."

"It's easy. Just don't show emotion, don't talk a lot and say "Hn" a lot."

**!#$%^&*()()*&^%$#!**

**(Tenten's POV) 1st Period**

"Oh my effing gawd, I hate this!" I yelled. Sakura and I were working in Anko's office again. "I want to make pancakes again, dammit!"

"I don't think anyone is, like, ever gonna, like, let you, like make pancakes, like, ever again."

"Hey, Sakura, have you ever tried shutting up?"

"I'm, like, gonna ignore that comment."

"I'm, like, not gonna care."

"Whatever." Gawd, I hate this bitch sometimes. I took a paper and crumpled it.

"Hey, look Sakura!" I called to her. She turned and I threw the paper ball in her face. Her face scrunched up.

"Bitch."

"Ho." She threw her own ball at me. It hit me on the leg. I think she was aiming for my face… She is such a girl. We kept throwing and shouting.

"Your buns are crooked!"

"Your straightener missed a spot!"

"You have a stain on your shirt!"

"Is that a gray hair I see?" I dodged a stapler.

"You're a tomboy!" I stopped throwing.

"Way to stop the insults, wannabe blonde!"

I ducked and one of those shredder machines broke on the wall behind me.

"Jesus Christ, Sakura!" A paperweight hit my shoulder. Ouch. "Hasn't anyone ever told you you're too competitive?!" I threw a can of pens and they rained down on her.

"**WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!**" Uh-oh. Anko.

"Um… We started a paper fight…" I looked around the room. Chairs were overturned and papers were scattered all over. There's the shredder there… and there… oh, and a little there too… Um… At least the paperweight survived… "Then we coughcoughSakura got competitive…"

"God dammit…" Anko sighed, looking around. "Do you guys know you're my least favorite students?"

Sakura and I gasped. "Omg, that's, like, such an honor!"

"Whatever. Get out. And you have to pay for the shredder, Sakura."

"But-" The bell cut her off. I looped my arm through hers and started pulling her.

"Come on, Saku." Once we were in the hall, Saki turned to me with a serious expression on her face.

"Tenten, you're good friends with Neji, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Like, how close are you guys?"

"Well, we've been friends since daycare, which was about a year before preschool."

"So, like, really good friends, right?" I nodded. "Well, like, what does he, like, think of me?" Oh god.

"Um… He thinks it's annoying how you're always saying, "like", but he doesn't hate you as much as the rest of us do."

"Ten, I'm trying to have a serious conversation!"

Me too. "I don't know! We haven't talked for years! Why do you ask, anyways?"

"Um… Well… I'm… Self-conscious…"

Sakura? Self-conscious? Those two shouldn't be in a sentence together unless a "not" is in there. "Right." I said sarcastically.

"Uh… well… like, I gotta get to gym! Bye Ten!" She ran off in the wrong direction.

She came running back and awkwardly said, "Uh, yea, like, gym is the other way." And added a nervous laugh.

Wait… Doesn't Neji have gym next? Shit.

**--------I Totally Wanted to End the Chapter There but I Figured I Owed You Guys a Longer Chapter--------**

**(Neji's POV) 3rd Period**

As I was walking to gym, I suddenly felt about 90 pounds of weight land on my back.

"What the-?"

"Hi, you!" a girly voice said into my ear. After a few seconds, I recognized it.

"…Sakura…?"

"Yes, Cutie?"

"Can you get off me?"

"Hmph. Fine. But I'm, like,-" she paused. "I mean, I'm gonna talk to you later, mkay?"

"Umm, sure."

"What was that about?" A lower voice behind me asked. Sasuke.

"What was what about?"

"You and Sakura. I thought you liked Tenten."

"What?!"

"I saw how you were looking at her. And she seems to like you too."

"But she's with Kiba! I can't mess with another guy's girl!" The truth was, I couldn't stop thinking about her. And I didn't know why. But Sasuke's theory was insane! I guess I'm just happy to see her again.

"Hn. The guys are coming over to my house after school today. My brother can get us some beer. You in?"

"What about your parents?"

"Dead."

"Oh. Sorry…"

"Don't worry about it." He shrugged. "So are you gonna be there?"

"Yeah, what time?"

"We'll go right after school."

"Is Kiba gonna be there?"

"Probably. Why?"

"Uh, no reason. We're gonna be late."

**!#$%^&*()()(*&^%$#!**

This was the first day of gym since health and gym switch off and we had health yesterday.

In every school I've been to, on the first day of gym, you don't change into your gym clothes. In _this_ school, however, you do.

I don't mind gym since I'm pretty athletic, I just think we should learn in school, not play sports. If kids want to play sports, they should join an after school club.

The gym teacher, (Who was quite hysterical, always yelling at us about our "springtime youth") made us run twenty laps around the gym.

Sasuke and I were running a little behind a giggling Sakura and another giggling girl, whose name I don't know.

Sasuke nudged me and pointed to Sakura's lower half and whispered to me, "Look at that ass! You scored big, Hyuuga!"

"I don't know what you mean. I mean, yeah, she's hot, but she's kind of annoying…"

"Well, if I were you, I'd tap that."

"Why don't you then? You said all girls love you."

"All girls but two." He corrected. "Sakura and… Tenten…" Did I just hear sadness in his voice? No, it couldn't be. I brushed that thought off. "Sakura and I are _only_ friends. Plus, what if I knocked her up? I can't have the possible heir to the all mighty Uchiha clan have _**pink**_ hair!" His voice was almost at shouting level. Then his tone changed. "I'm totally kidding. I think she secretly dyes it."

Suddenly, Sakura slowed down to our pace.

"Hey, Sauce." She said to Sasuke. "I'm gonna talk to Neji-kun so if you could, like, go away, that would, like, be perfect." Sasuke smirked at me then slowed down so he was out of hearing range.

"So, Neji, you're gonna, like, take me out to dinner on Friday, right?" Maybe if I go out with Sakura, I can get my mind off Tenten.

"Uh, sure, except I don't know any fancy restaurants yet."

"That's totally fine. Naruto once took me out to a ramen stand, then he, like, totally spilled ramen on me."

"How about we go to my mom's restaurant?"

That's totally fine with me. The bell's gonna ring soon so we have to change. Bye, Neji-kun!" She kissed my cheek, then ran upstairs to the girl's changing room.

"Looks like that went well." Sasuke smirked. "Now you don't have to worry about getting on Kiba's bad side. Gaara's, however…"

"I guess I'll deal with him later. Let's go change."

**!#$%^&*()()*&^%$#!**

**(Tenten's POV) 4th Period**

"Dammit, Tenten wake _**UP**_!" I was rudely woken by an eraser jumping on my face and Kurenai's _loud_ voice.

My reply was: "**BANNANAS!**"

"Do you _always_ dream about food?" Neji asked.

"Eh. Mostly. Actually, every dream I've ever had was about food."

"You've never even dreamt about a boy?"

"Well, once I had a dream Sasuke was a grape so I smushed him."

"Well, _that's_ lovely."

"Would you two shut _up_?" Kurenai yelled at us.

"I always thought Kurenai was a nice teacher until today." Neji whispered.

"Yeah, I seem to have that effect on teachers."

"I swear to god, you two will fail if you don't shut up for the rest of class."

I gasped one of those over exaggerated gasps that are almost sarcastic and covered my mouth dramatically. "Is that a _threat_?"

"Yes. Now shut _UP_!"

So for the rest of the class, Ne-kun and I passed notes.

**Ten: So what class do you have next?**

_Neji: Tech Ed._

**What other extra classes are you taking?**

_Welding and English._

**I'm taking welding too! I chose that instead of a language.**

_So what else are you taking?_

**8th Period Music and 1st Period Family Consumer Science.**

_So I'm guessing it was you who burned down half of the FCS lab._

**Yep. Pancakes are hard to make.**

_So you're also the one who killed Anko's office?_

**No, that one was mostly Sakura. She's **_**really**_** competitive.**

_Anko must hate you guys._

**Yep! We're her least favorite students!**

_Oh my god, that's an honor!_

**I know! AH! KURENAI'S LOOKING!**

We both sat up straight and looked at the white board, nodding to whatever Kurenai was saying.

_Neji: Just 7 more minutes of shutting up._

**Yep! So you're sitting with us at lunch today?**

_I think so. Is Saku sitting with us?_

**Why do you ask?**

_Because if she isn't I'm going to sit with her._

**Why?!**

_Because I think I should sit with my girlfriend_

"_**WHAT?!?!**_" I jumped up and started horrified at Neji.

"Hyuuga! Takara! I warned you, and now you both have F's!"

"I TOLD YOU SHE WAS A BITCH THOUGH!"

"TAKARA! Kurenai Barked. "GO TO THE OFFICE!"

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD GO OUT WITH THAT WHORE!"

"GO TO THE OFFICE _RIGHT NOW_!"

"FUCKING GLADLY!" I ran out the door and slammed it. Everyone was watching me from the window, and for once, I cared. I turned around and flipped them off over my shoulder.

I took off and ran as fast as my legs could carry me.

Why is this affecting me so much? Because Sakura won? Won what? Because it'll hurt Gaara? Since when do I care so much about Mr. Eyeliner? Because I'm possessive? Did I think Neji shouldn't date because I knew him first? Did I want him to myself?

"Or is it because you like him?" a male voice asked.

I practically jumped out of my skin. "Jesus, Shika, don't scare me like that!"

"Answer the question. Do you like Neji?"

"Why are you here? How did you know what I was thinking? Why do you even care?"

"I have free period right now and I'm pretty sure everyone in the school heard your yelling. It was loud enough to wake me up. As for your second question, you were talking out loud, not thinking." I immediately felt stupid. "And I care for a few reasons. One, you've been my friend for three years. Two, Neji's a good guy and he's also my friend. The third reason… Well, I guess you'll figure that out eventually."

I blinked. "Huh?"

"You need to get to the office or Tsunade will be even more pissed."

"Ugh. I hate how you're always right, Shika. See ya at lunch."

**!#$%^&*()()*&^%$#!**

**(Tenten's POV) 5th Period (Principal's Office)**

"So, let me guess. Another fight with Sakura?" Tsunade asked.

"Nope. That was this morning. Kurenai sent me because I yelled at Neji."

"And how many times did you yell at him before she sent you?"

"None. We were just talking. Kurenai said if I said another word, I'd fail, and after I yelled, she yelled, and I kept yelling at Neji and she told me to come here."

"My god, Tian-Tian—"

"Tenten" I corrected.

"This is the second day of school and already you've destroyed property, skateboarded inside the school, started a mob after Sasuke Uchiha, burned down the FCS lab—"

"Nah-uh. Only half."

"Disrupted countless classes, destroyed Anko's office, and cussed out Kurenai. Why do you always do stuff like this?"

"Well, destroying property was because I was skateboarding too fast and I was skateboarding because it's fun." Tsunade chuckled at this. "I started that mob after Sauce 'cause he's a douche." She glared. "Okay, because he called me annoying. The whole FCS thing wasn't my fault. It was the god damn pancakes. Madre always said I was naturally loud, so it's technically not my fault I disrupt classes. I didn't' destroy Anko's office… that much… well… it was mostly Sakura."

"What about the situation in Kurenai's room?" I looked at the floor.

"I'm not sure…" I said quietly. I looked at the clock and gasped. 5th period was almost over and lunch was next. The only class I have with both Neji and Sakura. My last chance to see if they were really together. "Miss Tsunade, may I please leave early? I have something _really_ important to do at lunch."

"She sighed. "Come back tomorrow."

"Thanks, Tsunade!" I ran out the door and ran right into a hard, muscular chest.

**!#$%^&*()()*&^%$#!**

**(Neji's POV) 4th Period**

"FUCKING GLADLY!" Tenten yelled at Kurenai. I watched as she slammed the door and flipped us all off. For the last six minutes of class I couldn't focus at all. When the ball rang, it took me a couple seconds to realize it was time to leave for Tech Ed.

When I got up, Kurenai called me over to her desk. I figured she was going to give me detention.

"Neji, I have some advice. Girls, no matter how boyish they are, like to know they're right. Think about that." She winked at me and motioned for me to leave.

And I did think about that. I barely listened to a word in Tech Ed. I was too absorbed in my Kurenai's words. Luckily Naruto was there to nudge me when the teacher called on me.

I left the Tech lab five minutes early and told Naruto to tell the teacher I went to the nurse.

It was two minutes until class was over by the time I reached Tsunade's office. When I was standing outside the door, it opened and someone crashed into me, almost knocking me over. Tenten. I knew what I had to say.

**!#$%^&*()()*&^%$#!**

**(Tenten's POV) 6th Period**

"Neji?" He was holding me up since my retarded legs decided to chill and not work.

"I'm sorry." He blurted. "I should have… asked you… first…?" It sounded like a question.

"You should've." I agreed. "What were you thinking?!"

"Well, you're going out with Kiba." He said, defensive. "I don't remember you calling me and asking for permission!"

"That's different! I didn't know your phone number or that we would ever even see each other again!"

"This is a dumb argument!"

"I like this argument and happen to find it very intelligent!"

"Okay, now you're just trying to pick a fight."

"It's just that I feel like best friends should consult before going out with someone. You've stayed my best friend for the seven years we were apart."

"More than even _Sakura_?"

"I hate that bitch!... okay… not really… but you _are_ higher up on the list. Number one."

"I like you more than Sakura too. You're my number one too." Okay, I don't care how corny that is, it still gave me butterflies. "Wait. More than Kiba?"

"Yep. So are you gonna dump Saku?"

"Are you gonna dump Kiba?"

"Fair enough. But next time, tell me before you go out with a whore."

"To lunch?" Neji asked, holding out his arm.

"To lunch." I agreed, looking my arm with his.

**!#$%^&*()()*&^%$#!**

**10th Period**

All of us have Free Period at the end of the day, except Kiba **(Fans: Ha! Take that Kiba!)** and Shika. Neji and I were catching up by playing Rock Paper Scissors and the winner asks a question about the other. Naruto and Kiba were making bets on football teams, Gaara and Sauce were having a glaring contest for no apparent reason, and Saki was filing her nails.

Scissors vs. Paper. Neji wins. "What's the weirdest thing you've ever witnessed?"

"A game of truth or dare in our group." I shuddered. He chuckled. But that's because he's never seen one.

Paper vs. Scissors. I win. "Do you have a car?"

"Yes."

"What kind?"

"That's two questions." He smirked.

Rock vs. Scissors. **(Neji's always gonna be the first one)**

"Why did you change your name?"

"Which sounds cooler, 'Tian-Tian', or 'Tenten'?" I made my voice disgusted for "Tian-Tian" and normal for "Tenten".

"Point taken."

Paper vs. Rock. Dammit.

"Why did you go out with Kiba?"

"He asked me."

"That's all it takes?"

"No, I give every guy with the courage to ask me a chance, then if I like him, I stay with him."

"Haha, you just gave me two answers." He laughed. My eye twitched. "Damn Hyuuga."

_RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG_

"Oh my gawd, I hate that bell!" I exclaimed.

"Who doesn't? Naruto asked rhetorically.

"Hey, Neji, what's your cell nu—" I got cut off by warm lips on my own. It was a possessive kiss, like so many of his are lately.

"Hey, baby, I'm canceling our movie date tonight." The kisser stated. Jerk.

I sighed. "Do you _have_ to cut me off, Kiba?"

"I'm sorry, babe, you just make me crazy. I can't help myself." He gave me his perfect puppy dog eyes that only he can do. I kissed his cheek and he pulled my face towards his lips so we were making out again. This time, though, the kiss was sweet instead of possessive.

"It's weird to watch you guys kiss since Ten seems like one of the guys." Naruto commented.

"Then don't watch." Kiba pulled my face toward his again to make a point. I pulled away before he could kiss me and turned to Neji.

"So, _anyways_, as I was saying, before I was _interrupted_," I glared at Kiba playfully, "Neji, what's your cell phone number?"

He gave me his number (which I cannot repeat for security reasons) and I put it in my crappy track phone and we were off to our neighborhood.

You might be wondering how a poor, underage orphan could live in the same neighborhood as a Hyuuga or Uchiha, along with all my other rich friends.

Well, it's because I'm not poor. Well… I _wasn't_ poor. I don't have Madre and Dad's inheritance money yet, but last year, I won the lottery. I was so shocked!

When I was buying my once-a-month lottery ticket, I heard something in my head telling me the numbers and I wrote them down without thinking about it.

I won two million dollars, so I moved out of my crappy apartment and into this great neighborhood.

I have a small job and since I'm careful with money (which explains my phone), the rest should last at least until I'm eighteen and can use my inheritance.

When we got to Sauce's house, all the guys went in.

"The hell…?"

"We're all going to Sasuke's house." Naruto stated. I turned to Kiba.

"_**THAT'S**_ why you cancelled our date????" I demanded.

"Well… I have to hang out with the guys once in a while, babe." He started to do the puppy dog face and I was scared I would fall for it and let him off the hook. Again. So I did what any other girl would do in this situation.

I slapped him.

Everyone gasped except Kiba who was wincing and holding his cheek and Neji, who seemed amused and close to laughing. He, unlike the rest of the group, doesn't know how hard I hit. I glared at him then turned to Kiba.

"You hang out with them all the time!"

"Uh… Not Neji!" He stammered. "I haven't gotten to know Neji yet!"

"Uh, yeah, Tenten, we were doing this so we could all get closer to Neji." Kankuro added nervously.

This is what I hate about the guys. They stick up for each other because of the oh-so-helpful saying, "Bros before hoes" which all girls hate.

Also because when I'm mad, I'm "scary" apparently.

Since Saki and I are the only girls, guys vs. girls isn't very fair. And I don't stick up for Saku. Her boyfriend does.

That usually leaves me to fend for myself. Which I am fine at, by the way.

I looked at Neji to see if they were lying. His tongue was in his cheek, a habit he has when he lies.

I decided to be the nice girlfriend instead of the bad guy and let them get away with it.

I turned to see Kiba. I loved his face. It was cute and boyish and his messy brown hair hung in his eyes. His cheek had a reddish, pink handprint forming, which I immediately felt bad about. I kissed it and he winced.

"Better?"

"A little." I kissed his mouth, just a little peck, though. "Okay, now it's better."

"Have fun, puppy." I called, as Sakura and I started walking home.

"Hon, that was, like, totally scary!" Sakura exclaimed. "I thought you were gonna, like, totally rip his face off! The guys were totally dead _on_ when they said you were scary when you're mad!"

"They were lying." I said solemnly, looking at the ground.

"Huh?"

"I can tell when Neji's lying. Kiba just didn't want to hang out with me tonight."

"Aww, honey it'll be alright." Sakura hugged me and I hugged back. This is one of the comforting times when Sakura and I weren't bickering. "How can you tell when Neji-kun's lying?" At that moment, when I hear the suffix, I stopped loving Sakura. A competitive urge came over me. I wanted to be the only one who could tell when he lied.

So, of course, I lied.

"Uh… just… years of being near him."

**!#$%^&*()()*&^%$#!**

**(No POV) Sasuke's House**

The guys were playing poker and, of course, totally wasted.

Beer cans littered the floor, all of them completely drained to the last drop.

"Um… Um… Uh… GO FISH!" A drunk Naruto yelled.

"You're… you're… a… d-DOBE!" Drunken Sasuke yelled. "That's GO FISH, you DICKFACE!"

Kankuro found that statement hilarious and burst into fits of giggles.

"Hey… hey… hey, you guys!" Gaara was stumbling towards the stereo with a My Chemical Romance CD. Once he put it in, _Vampire Will Never Hurt You_ started blasting, almost knocking him over. "I don't even _**CARE**_ about that pinky bitch anymore!" He shouted over the music. Kankuro was giggling at the words, "pinky bitch".

"Hey, P-Pinky Bitch is… is my _WIFE_!" Neji shouted. He ran over to punch Gaara for making fun of his "wife", but tripped over the passed out Shikamaru.

The song changed to _Cubicles_ and Sasuke gasped. "Hey, guys! I-I _know_ this song!" He started singing drunkenly, out of key, and off-beat to the song.

"Sh-shut up, FAGGOT!" Naruto shouted, throwing his empty beer can at Sasuke's head, knocking him out cold. Kankuro giggled harder and started yelling "FAGGOT" and throwing cans in random directions.

"Oh my gawd, _**WHAT**_ is going on in here?" Tenten shouted, opening the door. "I can hear you guys all the way down the street at my house!"

"Tenten!" Neji yelled, running to her and clinging to her. "Save m-me!" He belched in her face. It smelled heavily of alcohol.

"Gross, Neji!" Tenten pushed him off her. She was in her red, plaid pajama pants and white tank top. Her hair was, as usual, in its two buns.

"GET THE _**FUCK**_ OFF MY BABY!" Kiba yelled, charging at Neji. Neji ran, screaming, causing Kiba to fall against Tenten. He started making out with her and she tasted the beer.

"KIBA INUZUKA!" Tenten roared. "YOU TOLD ME YOU WOULDN'T DRINK ANYMORE!"

"I'm sorry, baby cakes." He belched, then grinned a grin that would normally make Tenten forgive him. But this time was different.

_What did I see in him, again?_ Tenten wondered. "That's it. If you really want me, come apologize to me tomorrow, when you're not totally stoned. Then we'll talk. Neji, I'm taking you home. Auntie Ami must be worried."

"Her _name_ is 'Mom'!" Neji corrected.

Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother, walked in the room. He shared the same onyx eyes and raven hair as Sasuke. They almost looked identical, but Itachi looked much more aged.

"I assume this is your doing, Itachi?" I accused.

"I didn't think they're end up _this_ drunk…" He explained, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, I'm taking Neji, but the rest of them are your problem." She grabbed Neji's hand and pulled him out the door. "Have fun, Itachi!" She called in a fake sweet voice.

"Itachi!" Sasuke yelled. He apparently woke up. "Piggy back ride!" Sasuke jumped on his older brother, making them both fall. "Wheeee!!!"

_Oh god…_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cat: Ahhhh! 26 pages (in notebook, only 17 in word document :[). Finally done! You guys better be happy! I can't feel my right hand!**

**Kim: You know, this is the longest thing you've ever written?**

**Cat: … are you **_**SURE**_**? I thought it was the **_**shortest**_**!**

**Naruto: You're dumber than **_**me**_** then!**

**Cat: Speaking of Naruto, I almost left my Naruto doll at a hotel. I freaked out! We were like, a few miles away and I was like: "MOM! I LEFT NARUTO AT THE HOTEL!" so we made a U-turn and got him.**

**Naruto: YAY! I WAS SAVED!**

**Kim: Dobe.**

**Cat: And while I was writing this sentence, I was on Kimberly road!**

**Mel: Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the extra long chapter!**

**Cat: Review please!**


	8. Many Unsolved Mysteries

_**PLEASE READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**Cat: Yay, I'm updating again!**

**Okay, Kim isn't here today because she's looking up REALLY random pictures. Like seriously, she looked up a hamster throwing up and almost threw a tantrum because she couldn't find one. **

**And no one else is invited to this AN cuz I have a problem to address.**

**Okay, so you may have noticed (or will notice, if you aren't that observant), I reposted the first 7 chapters.**

**When I went on vacation (again), I printed a copy o f each chapter and read them very attentively. **

**There were so many effing errors!!!!!!**

**I wrote down every error I found and planned to change them.**

**I'm not gonna tell you to go back and read the chapters again, cuz if I were you, I wouldn't.**

**So, instead, I'll just tell you what I changed.**

**Chapter 1: **

**Changed Tenten's last name to "Takara"**

**Changed Kankuro's personality to more like Naruto's**

**Changed Kiba's introduction a bit**

**Changed a few sentences to make the story flow better.**

**Changed some grammar**

**Chapter 2:**

**Changed a few sentences but nothing major**

**Chapter 3:**

**Changed a typo**

**Chapter 4:**

**Changed some grammar**

**Changed Tenten's last name to "Takara" twice**

**Chapter 5:**

**Changed part of the Author's Note**

**Changed some grammar**

**Changed "Anko" to "Madre" since I didn't want Anko ask her mom**

**Changed "Sasuke-Chan" to "Sauce-Chan" ^_^**

**Sasuke: *Glare***

**Cat: ^_^**

**Chapter 6:**

**Changed sentence**

**Changed Naruto's "apartment" to "rich-boy house"**

**Chapter 7:**

**Changed a few sentences in Author's Note**

**Changed typos.**

**Omg, I just belched like 7 times and they were all connected. That was cool. O_O**

**Anyways, I don't own anything in this except the characters' personalities, and, if I get to it, my new OC (Does that stand for Original Character? I think it does…)**

**Dedications are to my sister's iPod and the song Starstrukk by 3OH!3, the sources of my deafness.**

**Naruto: Too much swearing. You have been warned.**

**Cat: I have officially made this A/N more than 2 pages (in notebook). My goal is complete.**

**Naruto-kun (Naruto doll): Read, review (please), and enjoy.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**Chapter 8- Many Unsolved Mysteries**

**(Tenten POV)**

After I left the drunken household, I proceeded to bring the wasted Neji to his house.

"Okay… he said exactly four blocks from Naruto's house, so that's one block from here… hey Neji, do you think you can find your house for me?"

"If my wife… finds out I'm cheating… she… she'll let an angry BEAR m-maul me." Neji stated, once again, drunkenly.

"I'm guessing that's a no…" I looked around for his house while he kept staggering behind me, occasionally bumping into me.

He leaned on me and I stepped away. He yelled out and fell on the ground.

"Dude, you're gonna have a _huge_ hangover tomorrow."

"Tian-Tian!" He shouted from the ground. "I see it! I see it!"

"And what exactly do you see…?"

"My house! See?" I followed his line of vision and, sure enough, his house was there, with the porch light on. As I thought, Auntie Ami must have been worried.

I dragged Neji up the front steps and he leaned almost all his weight on me.

I rang the doorbell and almost immediately it opened.

"Neji Hyuuga, you are in _**BIG TROUBLE**_!!!!!!"

"Hello, Auntie." I greeted the now surprised looking woman.

"Oh, why, hello, Tian."

"I think you were missing this." I shoved Neji in her general direction.

"No, Tian, don't leave me!" Neji shouted, clinging to me.

"Oh my God, Neji, are you _drunk_?!" Auntie asked, clearly horrified.

"No!" Neji spat at her.

"Yeah, he is." I explained. "Apparently Sasuke had beer in his house so all the guys ended up like this. But, don't worry; I'm sure that Neji will learn his lesson after the hangover he gets tomorrow."

"I see… Well, it was good to see you again, Tian, but Neji is in huge trouble."

"Yeah, I understand. Good night, Auntie, good luck, Neji."

"Good luck, Tian!" Neji shouted, still clearly drunk.

I laughed a little and waved at them.

Auntie turned off the porch light and went back inside, pulling Neji by his ear and ignoring his complaints.

Once the darkness set, so did thoughts of Kiba.

He _promised_ me he wouldn't drink anymore.

'**Well on the bright side, he's so wasted that he'll probably forget to apologize and then you'll have a reason to dump him!'**

Inner Tenten? Oh, yeah, the readers don't know you yet. Inner Tenten is my inner self, otherwise known as I.T.

Anyways, NO! What are you talking about?

'**I talk to your subconscious self. S.T. is pretty cool. She has some good gossip about us. So, anyways, you don't actually like Kiba. You're always trying to find a reason good enough to break up with him.'**

What?! No! I _love_ him!

'**Then what's Neji to you?'**

He's my best friend! Leave me alone! _LEAVE ME ALONE!_

A tear almost welled up in my eyes but I forced it back. I would _NOT_ cry after seven years of holding it in.

'**Don't you dare try to run away from the truth. You. Don't. Love. Kiba.'**

Shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" I screamed as loud as I could, trying to drown out the sound of I.T. talking.

I closed my eyes and concentrated so hard on not letting a single tear leak, I couldn't hear Inner Tenten's shouting.

I ended up on the ground, hyperventilating.

"Excuse me, Miss?" I looked up to see a boy about my age with messy brown hair, very similar to Kiba's, but a slightly darker shade. He was probably about four inches taller than me (but I wouldn't know, I was on the ground), and he had beautiful, hazel eyes. He seemed… familiar… in some way that I couldn't put my finger on. "Is there something I can help with?"

"No, I was just a bit… frustrated… I guess…"

"I'll say. Well are you sure you don't need help?"

"I think I can manage. Thanks though."

"Okay. See you around."

Well he seemed nice.

'**And hot.'**

Shut up. I don't _know_ him.

'**You don't have to know someone to think they're hot.'**

I'm done listening to you. You're totally aggravating.

And for the rest of the way home I tuned out her annoying comments.

**!#$%^&*()()*&^%$#!**

**(Neji's POV) Next day**

I remember only several things that happened the previous night. One of them is that Kiba needs to apologize to Tenten. I'm inwardly debating on whether to tell him or not.

Another is Tenten saying: "Dude, you're gonna have a _huge_ hangover tomorrow."

Oh, how right she was.

My head was pounding and I had the feeling that I was going to throw up but whenever I tried, nothing could come out. Every time someone talked a bit too loud I almost screamed from the pain.

It would have been worse if Mom hadn't grounded me from everything except Hyuuga meetings, _including school_. School would've been hell.

I pity the guys whose parents actually made them go to school today.

It sucks though because I was supposed to take Sakura out tonight.

The only things I'm allowed to do are read, go to Hyuuga Meetings, do chores, and talk to Tenten on the phone. Obviously my mother loves her as her own daughter.

I don't exactly like talking to Tenten when I have a hangover since she finds it fit to make me "learn a lesson" and every few sentences say something loud to make the sensation of me being shot in the face.

I think she does it for amusement though.

"Tenten, I need you to do me a favor."

"And that favor is?"

"I need you to cancel my date with Sakura."

"Why would I do THAT?" She shouted the last word, making me cringe.

"First of all, you're the only person I'm allowed to talk to. Second, I'm your best friend and favorite person ever and third, do you _really_ want to listen to Sakura bitch about me all next week?"

"You have a point, my dear friend."

"…"

"Yeah, I don't even know. Fine, I'll TELL her." Wince "Don't you have a Hyuuga meeting to attend?"

"Thanks, Ten. Yeah, I should probably be going."

"Talk to you later."

"Yeah, see ya."

**!#$%^&*()()*&^%$#!**

"Your mother has told me what you did last night." Hiashi Hyuuga, my strict, stuck-up uncle, said.

"And what has my mother told you about what I did last night?" I articulated each syllable, mimicking his style of speaking.

"Insolent child. You dare make fun of the man who has helped your mother and you _survive_?"

"Yeah, see, that would have been funny to my friends."

"Ha. Your friends are just as insolent as you. I will not tolerate this behavior."

"And what shall you do about it?" Again, mocking him.

"You ungrateful brat! That's it. One more slip-up and you'll be shipped off to boarding school in America."

I couldn't stop myself from gasping and widening my eyes.

"Why can't you be more serious, like that Uchiha boy. I'll be _he's_ never disappointed _his_ father."

I decided not to point out that Hiashi was _not_ my father, or that _Sasuke_ was the reason I got drunk last night. I'm not trying to point fingers or anything, but hey, if he didn't have beer, we wouldn't have gotten drunk.

"Remember. One more chance. Be. More. Serious."

I nodded, because I was afraid that if I spoke, Hiashi would treat that as a slip-up.

"You are dismissed." I quietly left the room, taking care to slide the door closed softly.

**!#$%^&*()()*&^%$#!**

**(No POV)**

"Sakura, could you please answer the phone?" Sakura's mother called to her from the living room.

"Like, whatever." Sakura walked to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Sakura! This is, like, your sister, Mio!" A cheery voice sounded from the phone. "What's up?"

"Like, hi, Mio!" Sakura greeted happily. Mio was her best girl friend besides Tenten.

She looked like an older, more _developed_ (if you know what I mean…), version of Sakura. While Sakura's name meant "Cherry blossom", Mio's name meant "Beautiful cherry blossom."

"So, like, anyways, the reason I'm calling is, I'm…"

Sakura listened on the phone for a few minutes, not believing what her elder of five years was saying.

"I'm, like, giving the phone to, like, Mom. Bye." Sakura deadpanned, clearly angry.

"Wait, Sakur—"

**!#$%^&*()()*&^%$#!**

**(Neji's POV)**

Ring…

I was waiting anxiously for Sasuke to pick up his phone.

Ring…

Ring…

"What?" A deep voice resonated from the other line.

"Hey, Sasuke, it's me, Neji. I need your help…"

**!#$%^&*()()*&^%$#!**

**(Tenten's POV)**

"So, Kiba, is there something you want to say to me?" I asked, sitting on a park bench with my, if he doesn't apologize, soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend.

"Hmm… You know, you look beautiful today."

"Cut the crap, Kiba. I know you did something wrong and if you don't apologize then I'm breaking up with you for breaking a promise."

"Oh, come on, Tenten!" He pleaded. "You know I have a terrible memory! Just give me one more chance! If I blow it, you can dump me in front of the whole school! Just please don't leave me…" He gave me the puppy-dog eyes that I hate saying no to…

**!#$%^&*()()*&^%$#!**

After my talk with Kiba, I decided I needed to finally do some grocery shopping since I had about… four cups of instant ramen in my cupboards and that's it.

"Okay…" I mumbled to myself. "Next is rice… ah. Here it is." I looked back down at my shopping list, _completely_ not looking where I was going, and crashed into something… or someone… yeah. Someone.

'**A **_**hot**_** someone.'**

Oh, shut up, I.T. Wait, isn't that that one guy I saw when I was leaving Ne-kun's house?

'**Yeah… I think it is… He looks familiar now that I can see him in the light…'**

"Hey, aren't you the guy who helped me like two days ago?"

"Two days ago… Oh yeah! You were the screaming girl!"

"Yeah, that was me! Wait, do I know you from somewhere else?"

"And what's your name, again?"

"Tenten Takara."

"Wait… Are you… Tian-Tian?"

"Yes I am. And you are?"

"Hikaru Niigata! From elementary school!"

I gasped. Suddenly, very beautiful, yet painful memories came rushing in. Beautiful because they were in a time when my life was perfect. Painful because I miss my old life…

I ran forward and hugged my old classmate.

"I missed you so much, Hikaru…"

"Aww, Tian, should you really be showing this much affection to your ex-boyfriend?"

"Just shut up and hug me, idiot."

"My Kami, you really have changed, Tian. A girl like you changed into a girl like this? Shocking."

"You're still the same idiot I thought I loved." I laughed. "Also, my name isn't Tian _or_ Tian-Tian. It's Tenten."

"Okay, Ten. Well, it's such a surprise seeing you!" He said, pulling back from the embrace.

"Yeah. Also, guess what! Ne-kun is here too!" I said happily.

His eyes suddenly darkened.

Oh yeah… I forgot… they always hated each other…

_**Flashback**_

"_Ne-kun! Guess what!"_

"_What is it, Tian?" He asked._

"_Hayate just told Hikaru that I like him and Hikaru likes me too! He's my first boyfriend! I love him!"_

"_Where is he?" He asked, his voice lower than usual, and with a dark aura around him._

"_Um, I dunno. Last I saw him he was on the swings with Kazuki."_

"_Wait here."_

_I was very obedient then and stayed in the sandbox until Ne-kun came back and told me that we could go to his house._

_Whenever I asked him what happened at the swings, he just told me to forget about it._

_**The Next Month**_

"_Hey, Hikaru, I saw this one dude taking Tian-Tian to the nurse. Maybe you should go check on her." One of Hikaru's friends said._

_Hikaru ran to the nurse's office and when he got there, I was sitting on the bed with three band-aids on my knee._

"_Tian, what happened?" He asked me, his eyes filled with worry._

"_Ne-kun and I got in a fight and when I was running away from him I fell so he took me to the nurse. I'm fine though, see? I just scraped me knee."_

_He walked up to me and stared into my eyes. _

"_Where is he?" He asked that question in the same tone of voice Neji did. I decided not to tell him that Neji was on the playground, waiting for me to meet him there. _

"_Um… I'm... not sure… I think he's… in Iruka-sensei's room." I lied._

"_Go back to recess." He told me, kissing my forehead. _

_**Later During Recess**_

"_Tian, can I talk to Neji alone?" Hikaru asked, walking up to Neji and me._

"_Um… Sure…" I walked behind some bushes so they wouldn't see me listening in._

"_It's your fault that Tian was hurt." Hikaru accused._

"_No, it wasn't. She got mad at me and ran away. I followed her to say sorry but she ran away and fell. She's very clumsy." _

"_If you hadn't made her mad she wouldn't have fallen." He hit Neji's head._

_Neji punched Hikaru's arm._

_Hikaru kicked Neji's shin, while Neji's pinched Hikaru's face. _

_They got in a fight, punching and kicking, pinching and slapping. It would've been pathetic if they weren't first graders. _

_It turned out to be their sixth fight this month. _

_**End flashback**_

"Where is he?" Hikaru asked, jolting me out of my thoughts.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cat: Okay, try to guess the answer to these questions and the first 5 people to get one right gets to ask any question about Just Another Guy and I will answer it. So basically 20 people get to ask a question (5 people for each of the following questions.)**

**What did Sakura's sister say on the phone to her?**

**What does Neji need Sasuke's help for?**

**Will Tenten break up with Kiba because he didn't apologize?**

**Why did Neji and Hikaru always hate each other?**

**Make sure you put the number of the question in your answer.**

**Please review!**


	9. Irrelevance and Unwanted Actions

**I'm sad. I just read the new chapter of Naruto and it just sunk in that Sasuke is probably not coming back…**

**Oh, and today's my birthday so review as a birthday present.**

**Tenten: Warnings, this chapter has almost nothing to do with the main plot. Especially the part with Hikaru.**

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Chapter 9- Irrelevance and Unwanted Actions**

**(No POV)**

"Sakur—"

Sakura handed the phone to her mom angrily and stormed off.

"Hello?" Mrs. Haruno greeted.

"Mother?" Mio asked.

"Oh, hi Mio! What a pleasant surprise!"

"Well, mother, the reason I, like, called, is because me and Katsurou are getting married in a month!" **(A/N: Answer to question number 1, and the reason no one guessed it was because it's completely not relevant to the story plot… But it will be…)**

"Oh… oh my… at your age? You're just twenty years old, Mio. Isn't this a little sudden?"

"Mother, I'm an adult. I'm not going to have you hovering over my life, making decisions for me. Katsurou and I are in love and that's enough, isn't it?"

"Getting married is a big commitment. Are you sure you want to so soon? Why not postpone the wedding?"

"We don't want to postpone it. We want it in exactly thirty-one days and that's when we'll have it."

"Do you have the plans all ready?"

"Actually, that's why I'm calling. We need your help with the wedding."

"Well, if you would postpone it, maybe, but I can't help in this amount of time."

"No, Mother. We refuse to postpone it! Fine! We don't need your help! You're in the wedding party so come to the wedding on October fifteenth! Good-bye!"

And with that, Mio hung up.

**!#$%^&*()()*&^%$#!**

**(Neji's POV)**

"Hey, Sasuke, it's me, Neji. Listen, I need your help."

"Okay, what do you need?"

"Is it okay if I come over for a bit? I think it's better if I explain it there."

"Yeah, sure. Anytime you want."

"Okay, I'll be there in ten minutes. I just need to sneak out…"

**!#$%^&*()()*&^%$#!**

**(Tenten's POV) (Flashback-ish…)**

"Just please don't leave me…" He gave me the puppy-dog eyes that I hate saying no to…

I winced and looked away. "Kiba, please don't."

"Tenten, I just need one more chance. _Please_."

I sighed. "One. More. Chance."

And that started the make-out session… **(A/N: Answer to Q3)**

**!#$%^&*()()*&^%$#!**

**I'm skipping the previous Hikaru and Tenten part since I doubt you want to read that again. Also, the answer to question 4 will come later. Probably MUCH later.**

**!#$%^&*()()*&^%$#!**

**(Present time)**

Where is he?" Hikaru asked, jolting me out of my thoughts.

"Um, I don't know…" I said unsurely. I knew where he was. He was either still at the Hyuuga meeting, or at home. He was grounded, where else could he be?

"How do you _not know_?!" Hikaru asked angrily.

That pissed me off.

"I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T _FOLLOW_ HIM! WE DON'T SPEND EVERY SECOND OF EVERY DAY TOGETHER ANYMORE! WE'RE NOT FIVE ANYMORE! SO JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND BELIEVE ME!" _Everyone_ in the store was looking at me by this time. Did I care? Not even in the slightest.

Hikaru seemed to get more pissed by me yelling at him, but knowing him, he didn't want to attract attention, so he pulled me out the store by my upper arm. His grip was really hurting me but I didn't show any sign of pain.

"Don't you ever yell at me!" He shouted once we were at the park, which was about two blocks away from the store.

"Why?! Will it ruin your pride to be talked back to by a woman? You sexist bastard, I'm not your girlfriend anymore! I'm not going to just do whatever you say! You may have dumped _me_, but I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE!"

"Shut _UP_!" He slapped me across the face.

Holding my cheek in the place he hit me, I yelled "Fuck you!" and punched him in the nose. Hard. Not as hard as I could've, but still hard.

He pulled my face to his and started forcefully kissing me.

I tried to pull away, thinking of Kiba. Thinking of how this would really hurt him. I tried to scream, but opening your mouth while being kissed against your will, is _not_ a good idea. Especially if the perpetrator is as full of himself as Hikaru is. He will think you're kissing back and that you want to deepen the kiss.

He put his tongue in my mouth, thus dominating the kiss, and started exploring.

'**Holy shit, he's a good kisser…'**

NOT THE TIME, I.T.!

By this time, escape was almost hopeless since he had one hand tightly wrapped around the back of my head, forcing my lips to his, and the other holding my body to his, also trapping one arm to my side.

I decided to go total Twilight on him, Eclipse actually, but whatever, and completely shut down, not reacting at all.

He decided I was done and let go of me. Again, I went Eclipse on him and punched him in the face. But unlike Bella, my hand didn't break. His nose however…

"What the fuck?!?!" He yelled.

"DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING DO THAT EVER AGAIN!" I screamed at him.

"You seemed to enjoy it." He smirked, despite the broken nose I gave him.

"I was trying to _scream_! I have a _boyfriend_! I just cheated on him against my own will!"

"You seemed more than willing." Stupid smirking face. I'll break that too.

"I. Hate. You." I turned and walked away, realizing that I got _really_ far away from my house. The park Kiba and I met at was about five blocks from my neighborhood and seven from my house. The store was four blocks from that park, and the place I was technically raped (Unwanted penetration! His tongue penetrated my mouth and I did NOT want it!), was two blocks away from the store. That adds up to thirteen blocks. I did _not_ want to walk that whole way back after what I was just through.

I grabbed my trusty track phone and clicked the first speed-dial.

"Hey, Ten." A voice I was completely relieved to hear answered.

"Ne-kun, something bad happened to me. Can you take your mom's car to pick me up?" I asked. "I'm at… Hitchings Park…" I read the sign that I was standing in front of.

"Uh, yeah, I think my mom will allow that… I'll see you in like four minutes."

"Kay, thanks Ne-kun." After that he hung up.

"…Ne…kun…?" An angry voice from behind me asked. "What happened to "I don't know where he is?"" He mocked me with a girly voice that sounded _nothing_ like mine.

"It's none of your business, Hikaru. Leave me alone."

"No, I think I'm gonna stay here until "Ne-kun" picks you up."

"I think I'm gonna kick your ass if you don't leave me alone." He showed no signs of moving so I kicked him as hard as I could in the shin.

"Jesus Christ!"

"Are you leaving yet?"

"You crazy bitch!" While he was bent over holding his shin, I knee-ed him in the face. He grabbed my leg and pulled, causing me to fall on my butt. Ow. That's gonna bruise…

While I was on the ground, I kicked his still bent over face. He yelled out then straightened up. He kicked my stomach, then my hip, then my legs, (I was still on the ground) and kept kicking me in those places. It was starting to hurt like hell, while I was just curled up on the ground, trying to avoid his hits for enough time to get off the ground.

"Tenten!" I heard the voice of a freaking savior.

Hikaru looked up at the voice and I used this moment to pull on one of his legs to make him fall, rolling out of the way when he almost landed on me.

"Gah!" He yelled.

"Neji!" I tried to get off the ground but my bruised legs refused to take anymore strain. Neji walked up to me and gently picked me up off the ground, bridal style.

"Are you okay?" He asked me, as if he was talking to a little kid. Grr.

"Hyuuga!" Hikaru yelled. "Fight me!"

Neji set me down gently and walked up to Hikaru. He acted like he was going to punch him but stopped when his fist was two inches away from Hikaru's face and after Hikaru flinched. He put his hand down, then brought it back up and punched him really really really fast. It was awesome!

That way, Hikaru's eyes were open when he was hit. I was trying not to laugh as Hikaru was clutching his face and Neji was walking away, smiling and laughing silently.

Neji picked me up again and we laughed the whole way to the car, talking about how much of a wuss Hikaru was.

Once we got there, however, the subject changed.

"So, you said something bad happened. What was it?"

I had a murderous aura then and I scowled and glared at a piece of paper on the floor. The paper crumpled on its own. No, I'm totally kidding, but that would've been cool though, right?

Anyways,

"Hikaru. Kissed. Me." Neji pulled over and stopped the car and got out. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"To punch that little punk a few more times. What a nerve…" He left my sight and came back in ninety-two seconds. Yes, I did count.

"How did it go?" I asked.

"I think he'll have to have a nose job, but on our side it went quite well." He smiled and I laughed.

"So, are you gonna come hang out at my house now?"

"Sorry, I have plans with Sasuke. Don't tell mom though. By the way, thanks for asking me to pick you up. I then had an excuse to go to his house. Mom thinks I'll be at your house today."

"Why are you going to Sauce-chan's house?"

"I need to talk to him about something. If everything goes well, it won't take more than a couple hours. I could go to your house then, if that's okay."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I sulked, then muttered, "Stupid guy hanging out with his stupid guy friends."

**!#$%^&*()()*&^%$#!**

**(Neji's POV)**

After I dropped Tenten off, I went straight to Sasuke's house and explained to him why I was late.

"That stupid bastard. Where does he get off kissing poor Tenten." Itachi commented on my explanation. "He should fucking get in line. There are tons of guys who would kill to do what he just did."

I agreed. I've seen the way most guys look at her.

"So, anyways, Neji, what did you need help with?" Sasuke asked from his place on the couch across from me.

"Well, my uncle decided if I don't become more serious then I'll be shipped off to a boarding school in fucking _America_." I explained. "I decided that if I'm going to become more serious, I should learn from the guy who is known for it."

"So… You want stoic lessons from me…?" Sasuke asked cautiously.

"Yeah, basically. Could you help me? I just got reunited with Tenten and I don't want to be torn away from her again…"

Do smirks make sound? Because I was looking down and could've sworn that I _heard_ Sasuke smirking. Eh, whatever.

"Okay, this sounds fun. We'll help you." Itachi announced, not bothering to wait for Sasuke's answer. "First of all, you can't _ever_ talk back to the elders. No matter how much you want to punch their wrinkly, old faces, it's not ever worth it."

"Okay, that makes sense." I commented.

"Don't laugh or smile. Chuckle and smirk. There is a _huge_ difference." Sasuke added.

"Got it."

"Don't talk a lot."

"Sit up straight."

"Don't show any weaknesses."

And the lessons went on like that for around three and a half hours. The two Uchiha brothers were teaching me how to eat properly when I remembered what I told Tenten.

"Shit! I have to go. Can I come back tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure. Call me before you come over." Sasuke said.

"Thanks, guys. See ya."

**!#$%^&*()()*&^%$#!**

**(Tenten's POV)**

Neji said it would only take a couple hours. This is really pissing me off. I hope his mom notices the extra miles on his car and grounds him again.

The door opened at the exact moment I thought that.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry it took so long!" Neji exclaimed.

"Eh, whatever."I acted like I didn't care, even thought I was still a little pissed. "What were you doing there anyways? Sauce-chan is boring."

"It's kinda a secret." He said cautiously. I was about to tell him that he could tell me anything, but he continued. "It's Sasuke's secret." I noticed his tongue was in his cheek again.

"Liar. Whatever, I don't care."

He seemed relieved. Jerk.

"So what do you want to do?"

"I could kick your ass in video games like when we were kids."

"Fine, but you can't tell the guys if you happen to win."

"No promises." I smirked.

One hour later, the score on my Crash racing game was twenty one to seven. I was the later score.

"When the hell did you get so good at video games?!" I shouted.

"When you left, I spent a lot of time on video games. I wanted to get better than you so if I saw you again, I wouldn't be embarrassed because I got beat by a girl. I guess it worked." He laughed.

"Whatever. This game is stupid."

In forty-five minutes, he beat me twelve times in Mario Super Smash Brothers.

"Do you know how much I hate you right now?"

"Yeah. Not at all because you love me so much."

"Only if you don't tell the guys I lost to a guy. I have only lost to Naruto once. He bragged about it for weeks. If you tell, I'll make your life very unpleasant."

"Psh. Like you could."

"Hmm… I could tell the guys about that time you pissed yourself at my house and started crying."

"I was three years old!"

"They don't have to know that…" I smiled smugly, certain that he wouldn't tell.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay, if you agree this is the worst chapter I've ever written, raise your hand.**

**Okay, it seriously is my birthday today (or was, when I wrote this. My updating got slightly delayed…), so please review. It would make me very uber happy. **

**I am FINALLY 14 years old!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's my greatest achievement. Um… basically, for my birthday present, everyone who reads and likes this story should review… Except a certain person who knows who she is. She gets special treatment cuz she just happens to be my best friend.**

**Kim: You're talking a lot. I think it's time for you to end the note.**

**Cat: I think it's time for you to shut up! I'm older than you, bitch! I'm 14 and you're not!**

**Oh, by the way, I know my A/N's have been really boring lately and I'm sorry about that. I'll try to make them more fun and argumentive soon. **

**Mel: Please review or Cat will use her Key Blade from Kingdom Hearts to kill you and your non-reviewing fingers. =D**


	10. Realizations, PMSing, and Abductions

**Cat: I have an excuse this time! Okay, so this fucking bastard was being a total dickface, and in band (my favorite class), he tried to hug me cuz he knew it would freak me out (mission accomplished, asshole), and so I fell backwards in an effort to get away and fucking smashed my wrists while landing on them. It screwed up an artery so now my wrist has a grotesque bump on one side. And my hands were hurting like hell and I couldn't update. I meant to put that on the other A/N, but I tend to get lazy on my birthday so I didn't want to write a lot.**

**Naruto: *Holds up partially filled glass* I think this glass is half full. Sakura-chan said that that means I think positively.**

**Kim: You're a retard. There's only 1/4 filled with water. So it doesn't work like that.**

**Cat: *Hits both over tops of heads* You guys are dumb. Go find another author to annoy. WAIT! I HAVE AN IDEA! *Takes glass from Naruto***

**Naruto: Hey!**

**Cat: *Splashes readers* Ha! And to get this towel *Holds up soft and fluffy towel*, you must… REVIEW!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Realizations, PMSing, and Abductions_

"Washing clothes, washing clothes, on a rainy da-aay. Rain, rain, rain, r-rain, rainy, rainy da-aay!" I sang that in a very annoying tune while doing laundry on a rainy day.

"Tenten, if you don't shut up, I'm gonna let Kankuro rape you." Sasuke threatened.

"What the hell?" Kankuro and I said at the same time. I continued. "Why Kankuro?"

"Because Kankuro is so horny and sexually deprived, he'd rape every girl he knows. The rest of us guys protect you and Saku though."

"Hey, I admit Tenten is a very sexy chick, but I probably wouldn't rape her. She has too many guys on her side." Kankuro said.

"Yea—Wait, what did you say?" Did I hear right?

"You mean that you have too many guys? I mean, most of our friends would take your s—"

"No, I mean the other thing."

"Oh, that you're sexy? Of course you are. Most guys agree. They look at your body all the time with… lust… that sounded gay…"

"… For real…?"

"Yeah…" Kankuro said, like it was an obvious thing.

"You didn't know that?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Gaara mumbled.

"Hn… Yeah…" Sasuke…? What the fuck?

"You're, like, totally, like, dense… I think… is that, like, right…?" Surprise surprise. Guess who.

"Troublesome…" Again, guess.

"Oh my god, you guys are joking…!"

"Tenten, you are seriously one of the hottest girls in school, and you don't even try. I mean, look at your clothes. They look like Naruto's clothes!" Kankuro said.

"Hey! Those _are_ my clothes! Stop stealing my stuff, Tenten!" Naruto whined. Hey, I like his clothes. They're comfy.

But anyways, this is a fucking shock. I had no idea the male species even _noticed_ me as anything other than one of them. Except I'm not technically a guy because I don't have… Never mind.

At that moment, I realized I was supposed to be doing laundry for all the guys (I swear, I'm like their fucking mothers. Stupid reliant semi-orphans) and I forgot to put in soap. Now the washer was starting without soap. "Shit!" I quickly put in a random amount. Hey, I didn't have time to measure! Don't look at me like that!

"Ten, you're a dumbass." Naruto stated.

"Oh, yeah, cuz I totally forgot, I don't get A's and B's in all of my classes. Oh, wait! I DO! Mr. I'm-so-fucking-rich-I-don't-need-a-fucking-scholarship!" That sounded harsh, but it really wasn't. I'm just naturally sarcastic. "Hey, I just realized something. What the hell are you all doing in my house?"

Everyone seriously sweat-dropped. And I'm over here thinking, "When the hell did they get here?" One minute, I'm singing my Rainy Laundry song, then the next, everyone is at my house. See, this is the problem with giving all your friends a key.

"Don't you all have houses of your own?" I asked.

"Itachi is there with Kisame and I heard sex noises. I wasn't aware Itachi was gay…" Sasuke shuddered.

"How would you know what sex sounds like? It's not like _you've_ had it." Naruto pointed out.

"Porn."

"Okay, get out." I'm pretty grossed out right now.

"Sand-Bitch is at our house with that fucking Sai dude." Kankuro explained and Gaara nodded. We call their sister Sand-Bitch because she's a bitch with sand in her vagina. Or so we think… We don't exactly have proof or even want it for that matter…

Sai is her friend with benefits.

"My dad was being a dick to Sasuke when he came over to my house. I mean, seriously, it's not Sasuke's fault he's gay. It's a mutation in genes."

"Yea—Wait, what?" Sasuke. Is. Dumb.

"Holy shit, Naruto, that's probably the most intelligent thing you've EVER said… Sasuke, why the hell are you still here?" He made no move to leave. "And why the fuck do I have to do all your laundry?"

"Sasuke, Gaara, Kankuro and I don't have moms. Remember?" Naruto said. What happened to him being a dumbass?

"Whatever. Where the hell is Neji? And Kiba, too?"

"Neji is grounded. He still has a week left. Kiba… is probably being a horn-dog somewhere. Sorry, Ten, but your boyfriend is more sexually obsessed than me." Kankuro explained.

"Well, not that this isn't fun, but get out. It's September 20th, and I think you all know what that means." I don't think I've ever seen a crowd leave a room so fast. Even Shikamaru left fast. And he's lazy.

Yeah, I'm at _that_ time of the month.

Only Sakura was left. She didn't seem to be paying attention to anything after she told me I was dense. She was glaring into space and she looked like she was imagining an argument she would have in the future. Or maybe I'm the only person who does that. I'm not sure.

"Hey, Saki, what's wrong? You're not annoying me today."

"Oh, what? Sorry, Tennie. I'm just, like, a little pissed." I walked over to the arm chair she was sitting in and sat on the arm of it.

"What happened? You look like you did that one time when your sister put a dead roach on your pillow."

"Don't talk about that bitch." She scowled.

"What? She's like, your role-model, am I correct?"

"Not anymore."

"Saki, tell me what happened! I'm dying of suspense here!" Anything about Mio totally interested me. She's so cool!

"She's going to fucking get married!" I gasped. And not one of the fake ones I usually do. Like, a real one. That totally went against everything her family believed in. They felt marriage was very sacred and should be taken really seriously. For her to be married this young was just shocking. And he boyfriend, ahem, _fiancé_, was a total loser! He was a surfer and totally just wanted her for sex. She deserved way better than him.

"Well, tell her he's a dick and punch her in the face!" Ha! I got a smile out of her!

"By the way, since you're, like, basically like family, you're coming to the wedding reception. And it's not an offer. It's more of a demand."

"Dammit." I don't wanna go to some stupid reception! "Who else is going?"

"The reception will have, like, practically everyone she knows there. Including all the guys. And I'm taking Neji."

Grr. Stupid bitch. "Okay, whatever. Now get the hell out of my house. I'm PMSing."

I have never seen her run so fast.

**!#$%^&*()()*&^%$#!**

"What was that, Saki? I couldn't hear you." Arg. I hate this stupid phone. It's always static-y.

"I said, you have to like, come to, like, the, like, the wedding reception, on like, this Tuesday."

"Why can't we just skip it and go to the arcade? I don't even want her to get married."

"No, Tenten, and trust me, I like, don't want to do this as much as, like, you do."

"Meh. At least the guys are going. Well, I'm gonna go pretend to do something important. Later." I hung up. I heard Saki say "Wait!" like she was going to tell me something else but it was kinda too late to stop my fingers… Or so she would think. I just don't really want to talk to her.

"Hmm… I _could_ call Saki back… _OR_… I _could_ watch a blank TV screen for a few hours! HIYA!" I spun around quickly because my ninja powers sensed a presence of others. Not fast enough, though. I was blindfolded, and had a rag with chemicals put over my mouth. _Don't breathe, Tenten. Just don't breathe_. Well, that only works for so long and has the same effect as the chemicals. Well, shit, looks like I'm being kidnapped.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cat: Who kidnapped our dear Tenten?**

**Review to find out! And get this towel… **

**Kim: No, seriously, who kidnapped Tenten?**

**Cat: Review. Nicely, please. I will mark unrelated reviews as spam *Pointed look at certain someone who's name will not be mentioned***

**I'm in SUCH a good mood today, I'm not even gonna bitch about reviews. Because I know you all will anyway, right? **

**You know what I just realized? I updated the NINTH chapter of this story on 9/9/09, September has 9 letters, Wednesday has nine letters, and it's the 252 day of the year, which adds up to equal nine! My story must be proud.**

**Mel: Please review!**


	11. Kidnaption

**I'm back! **

**Sorry I took so long! I meant to update MOTNHS, but I got REALLY busy and life was just being hectic and stressful. **

**MEL IS BACK! **

**Mel: Yep! I'm back from my break and I'm ready to be in Cat's Author's Notes again!**

**Cat: But Kim still isn't here =(**

**Sasuke: Yay! Wait, did I just say "yay"?**

**Mel: I'll bet Sasuke's gay.**

**Cat: Me too. Who votes for SasuxNaru later on in the story?**

**Naruto & Sasuke (In unison): HEY! **

**Mel: It was a joke, calm down! Right, Cat?**

**Cat: Uhm… for the sake of my life, I'm gonna say yes, but that doesn't mean you can't vote for it. Anyways, before they permanently injure me *notices Naruto handing Sasuke a flamethrower*, let's get to the important (not really) part of this A/N.**

**I'm dedicating this chapter to ME! Cuz I feel like I need to give myself some congrats for updating so fast… I'm totally kidding. **

**Tenten: Cat does not own Naruto or any product/song/book/movie mentioned in this chapter, unless stated otherwise. Like Mini-Sauce-Chan. You'll understand later… **

**Mel: Enjoy and please review!**

**Cat: *whispers* don't forget to vote on sasuxnaru.**

**Naruto: Don't vote!**

**Cat: I feel like I shouldn't use any capitals when I whisper on the computer… Anyways, enjoy! (And vote) **

**-(^^)-**

**Kidnaption**

_Recap_

"_HIYAH!" I spun around quickly because my ninja powers sensed a presence of others. Not fast enough, though. I was blindfolded, and a rag with chemicals was put over my mouth. Don't breathe, Tenten. Just don't breathe. Well, that plan only works for so long and has the same suffocating effect as the chemicals. Well, shit, looks like I'm being kidnapped._

**!#$%^&*()()*&^%$#!**

_(Monday, day after Recap)_

When I woke up, I remembered I had been abducted and started to freak out.

I was tied to a chair with… A jump rope? Weird… Anyways, I had been gagged too and I couldn't talk. I wasn't about to try to yell though, because if you're gagged and you try to scream, it sounds retarded and I'm more dignified than that.

Instead, I tried to get out of the rope. The idiot who tied me up must have been pretty stupid because he didn't make my arms go behind me. Instead, they were in my lap. Right next to my pocket knife, conveniently located in my pocket.

I was about to get it out, when I realized that I was only in my undershirt and underwear.

Which meant:

a. I was about to get raped if I didn't get out of here.

b. I didn't have my pocket knife. Or any other weapons for that matter.

c. I was about to start freaking out.

I started struggling against the rope hoping for an adrenaline rush that could break me out using pure force.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down, Tenten." Said a familiar voice.

"Ahh!" I screamed. "Kankawo? Ahhhhhhh! 'On't wape me!" Yeah, it's hard to talk with a gag. Translation: "Kankuro? Ahhhhhhh! Don't rape me!"

I normally wouldn't have thought he would rape me but his talk about it the other day… Ugh, this is GROSS! HE'S PRACTICALLY MY _**BROTHER**_! I wouldn't want my first time to be with _him_! _**SICK**_!

**!#$%^&*()()*&^%$#!**

_1 Day Before (Sunday)_

_No POV_

"Hyuuga!" Sasuke called.

"What?" Neji asked in his newly acquired monotone voice.

"We're about to go kidnap Tenten. Wanna come?"

"…?"

"Saku wants her to dress up for the reception but she knows there's no way in hell she will except by force."

_Tenten in a dress…?_ Neji thought. _I think I'd like to see that… But then again… Tenten's revenge later… Eh, whatever. I'll see her at the reception anyways. It's not worth being part of the scheme._

"Eh, I think I'll pass. Have fun though. But if any of you rape her, I will skin all seven of you alive and hang you by your feet."

Sasuke smirked.

**!#$%^&*()()*&^%$#!**

_Back to Tenten (Monday)_

Kankuro took the gag out of my mouth. Not a good idea on his part. On mine, however…

"Kankuro, get the hell away from me! If you rape me, I swear to god, Neji won't let you live! Neji! Help! Neji!"

"Tenten, calm the fuck down."

"No! I'm tied up and in my underwear! You'd flip out too!"

"Tenten, shut up." A calm monotone voice said… calmly…

"Sauce, stop him! Oh, god, don't tell me that you're gonna be a sick pervert and _watch_ him, _please_!"

"Tenten, that's gross. Just shut up and listen." I humfphed, but complied. "We are not going to rape you. I'm not sure why we had Kankuro watch you instead of Sakura though… That was a dumb mistake on our part… Anyway, Saku wants you to dress up for the wedding reception but we all know that won't happen unless we take action. So shut up, we're keeping you here for tonight then we're taking you to the reception."

"But what about when I get huuunnnngry?" I stretched out the word in a whiny tone.

"Naruto is getting ramen for you to eat, and since I know you're a glutton, I told him to make 20 bowls for today."

Damn. Now I have no good argument.

"Well, why the hell am I undressed?"

"So Saku can get you in your dress with less hassle. We figured it would be harder to get you undressed, then dressed again, than just getting you dressed if you decided to not fall asleep today and be on your guard."

Dammit, they thought of _everything_!

Oh well, I can still make their life hell.

"Sauce-chan, I want some ramen." I used my best puppy-dog face (though, it was nothing compared to Kiba's).

He raised his eyebrow then yelled up to Naruto to bring down a bowl of ramen.

Once Naruto brought it then went back upstairs, (I was in a basement of some sort, apparently), I turned my puppy-dog face to Kankuro and said, "Kankuro, my arms are tied so I can't eat. Will you feeeeeed me?"

His eyes got wide and he got a huge grin on his face. Perv. Eh, whatever.

He got a fork from the try that Naruto had brought down and was about to start feeding me when I yelled, "Stop!"

"What?" He asked, after he jumped a few feet into the air. Haha, he got ramen spilled on his jeans. Serves the fucker right for kidnapping me.

"I don't like metal silverware! I can taste the metal on the food!" He sighed and went upstairs mumbling about ludicrous statements. When he came back, he has a pair of chopsticks. I waited until he got food on the chopsticks before stopping him exactly the same way I did before, earning him more ramen on his jeans. Dumbass.

"What is it this time?"

"I don't want to be fed with chopsticks. You might stab the back of my mouth with them."

He sighed exasperatedly and started back up the stairs, then I remembered Sauce was still in the room. He was snickering in his chair, trying to hold back a laugh. I glared at him but he just paused then laughed more. Or, at least as much as a stoic person can laugh.

When Kankuro came back, he had a plastic fork. I finally let him feed me. It was tasty.

"Kankuro, the area right below my bellybutton itches. Can you scratch it for me?" I asked in an innocent voice. I could tell he was trying not to get aroused. This was enjoyable.

It continued on teasing him and provoking him like this for an hour, then Sakura and Kiba took their shift. Kiba treated me like a princess, which I'm not sure if I enjoyed or not. I'm sure he enjoyed seeing me in my state of dress though. I had to tell him numerous times to keep his eyes up.

Sakura was busy texting someone the entire time while I was ordering Kiba around.

"Kiba, I'm thirsty!" My thirst was immediately quenched.

"Kiba, I'm hungry!" I was fed grapes, still on the vine. Yum.

"Kiba, I'm bored!" Evidently, in Kiba's mind, making out is entertaining. Eh, I don't care much.

"Kiba, I'm hungry again!" This time Sakura brought down ramen. Kiba fed it to me though. When I was done eating it I felt sleepy. My head was getting heavy and my eyelids were drooping. It was the most tired I'd felt in my entire life. All I wanted to do was sleep.

I heard a hushed conversation from the other side of the room but I couldn't tell whose voices were speaking because of my exhausted state.

I could tell it was a guy and a girl. One had a high-pitched and bossy voice and the other had a scratchy, over-confident-sounding voice.

"Jesus, Sakura, how much did you put in? She looks like she hasn't slept in a year!" Sakura?

"I, don't, like, know! How was I, like, supposed to know, like, how much to put in?" Yes, definitely Sakura.

"Follow the damn directions!"

"Directions…?"

"God dammit, Sakura. Well whatever. What's done is done… If she dies of overdose, I will personally drown you in a pool filled with gasoline."

"Like, gross."

Then I blacked out.

**!#$%^&*()()*&^%$#!**

When I woke up, I almost screamed. This was almost worse than the thought of being raped by Kankuro. I was in a vibrant red dress. It had 2 ½ inch straps and was just above knee length. It was slightly bunched together near the cleavage in order to accentuate curves, and had two black paper flowers sewn to the left strap.

It was hell. Not as bad as it could've been, but still, hell.

My hair was thankfully not down, but it was in a high ponytail. Meh.

Just then, the door opened and Naruto walked in. He looked at me for a second, then looked scared for his life. "Oh, shit, she's awake!" He ran out of the room and closed the door again. I don't see why he was so scared though. I was still tied up. What a loser.

The door opened again, but this time slowly, and Sakura peeked her head in, then ducked back out. I heard whispering behind the door, but couldn't tell what they were saying.

The whispering stopped and I heard what sounded like fourteen feet clambering up the stairs. Then I realized something. I had _no_ idea where I was. I looked around the room, but didn't recognize anything. It was a large, spacey room with stone walls. When my eyes roamed to the ceiling, directly above me, I saw a little swarm of fruit flies circling the light hanging above me. Ew. These flies bother me. They kept flying around my head and getting close to my face. I tried moving my head to swat at them since I didn't have use of my arms, but it wasn't working too well… "ARRRG!" I yelled, frustrated. "Go the fuck away!" I tried to swat at the flies with my head. It didn't work well. I looked up and saw one spiraling directly up, then just fell straight down. "Ha! What a retard!"

I decided to just ignore the flies and keep looking around the room for something to help me. Hmm… Let's see… There's another chair, there's a small window near the ceiling… Well that's useful when I get the use of my arms back… Not much else… Wait, what's that in the corner?

Over in the corner, something was moving around. I squinted my eyes and I saw a frog the size of a tangelo. Aww! How cute! "Come here, froggy!" I called to it. It moved it's face toward me and, as if it understood, it hopped over to me. What an intelligent creature!

A fly flew in front of my face. "Ew. Gross. Go away!" I yelled at the fly. The frog hopped up on my lap (which was a pretty high jump… Awesome…) and then ate the fly! It was SO cool! "Hey, could you eat the rest of them by any chance?" I asked the frog, hoping it might be able to understand me.

Well, I don't know if it could understand me or not, but it started to eat the flies. Soon they were all gone. Well, that solved one problem. I suspected the seven retards keeping me captive would come back any time now with a dumb plan on how to get me to cooperate.

I sighed. "If only you could untie me… Oh well. Looks like that isn't happening. I might as well enjoy your company. I'm tired of sitting alone in this dumb cellar-dungeon-basement-of-evil. So do you have a name?" Silence. "Oh, right, you can't talk… Well, since I have a large amount of hatred for Sauce-chan, since this is probably his basement, then I'm gonna name you after him to piss him off! Your new name is Mini-Sauce-Chan!" Mini-Sauce-Chan's eyes smiled. "Aww, you're such a cute frog! Would you like to come home with me when I'm free? You could be my pet. Or equal, if you don't like the idea of dominance." His eyes were smiling again. I took it as a yes. "Now, we need something to occupy our time. Let's sing a song!" I saw no sign of disagreement. "Row row row your boat, gently down the stream, merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, life is but a dream!" I shouted. It was sorta in the tune of Row Row Row Your Boat, but mostly not… But that's only because I was shouting.

After two more verses of that, the door opened slightly. "Come out and fight, ye cowards!" I yelled, very pirate-like. But only to mess with them. I wouldn't be able to fight anyway. But if it was Naruto, he'd be dumb enough to run away. He knows he wouldn't win in a fight and wouldn't think about the fact that I'm tied up.

Sasuke walked in and raised an eyebrow. "Do you realize you just sounded like a pirate…?"

"Yeah, I know. I was hoping it was Naruto who was coming in so I could mess with him."

"Yeah, I bet he'd get pretty confused. Anyways, you probably need more food." Aww, dammit, they're going to poison my food with sleepy pills again.

"No, I don't. Food is overrated and I don't need much of it." Urrrgle. Damn my stomach. Stop growling!

"I beg to differ. Please, just eat the food Tenten, or we'll have Kankuro force-feed you. And you know that won't be pleasant." He's right… That won't be pleasant.

"Fine… But can it be chicken curry? And add in red peppers and bananas? And soy sauce?" I asked.

"Umm… Sure…"

Wait, how did he not notice Mini-Sauce-Chan? _Someone_ is a bit oblivious. How does one _not_ notice a frog the size of a small orange? Oh right… That's pretty small… Yeah, never mind. That was an unfair accusation towards Sauce-Chan.

We're getting a little off topic.

After roughly half an hour more of singing/yelling lyrics of classic tunes, such as "The Song that Never Ends", "Twinkle Twinkle", and "The Song that Gets on Everybody's Nerves", Sauce-Chan came back in with my yummy, yummy curry. Which was poisoned… Oh well. It'll still taste good.

"Untie me so I can eat this, please." Sasuke complied. I started eating my delicious, delicious curry. Wait… Something was wrong… THERE WAS NO BANANAS OR PEPPERS! "Sasuke Uchiha, you did _not_ put peppers _or_ bananas in this curry! I can't believe you would try and trick me like that! Do you think I'm stupid enough…" I trailed off since the sleepy-medicine was kicking in. I didn't have the energy to yell at my retarded friend anymore so I just sat there until I fell asleep.

**-(^^)-**

**Cat: Okay, just so you know, this chapter was supposed to be longer. But then I realized that if I tried to put everything that I wanted to put in this chapter, it'd be WAY too long and take forever to finish, so I'm splitting it into two chapters. The next one will be up soon I hope…? But you all know me… Most likely it'll be up… Next year. .**

**Mel: Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Naruto: Review please!**


	12. Wedding Receptions and Child PizzaPlaces

**Cat: So… Fanfiction is SO irritating. There are like, SIXTY problems EVERYTIME I update. It wouldn't let me bold AND underline the title last chapter until I screwed with it for like, 10 minutes. And it also doesn't let me do my AN borders anymore. **

**And you know what else? I had this all written out, then I accidentally deleted it and lost it forever. I had it backed up, but I hadn't written as much on that one, so I lost a LOT of this chapter. =(**

**Kim: Suck it up.**

**Cat: Well, Kim, it's nice to see you, even after you DESERTED me. **

**Mel: Yeah, Kim. Gosh. Why would you ever do something like that?**

**Cat: Mel, you're JUST as bad. Don't even talk.**

**Mel: Well at least I came back. Kim left for good.**

**Cat: Yeah… This is a hologram of her…**

**Kim: Ewwie, I just burped and it tasted like cookie dough.**

**Mel: Pshh, it's real enough.**

**Cat: yeah… Scarily accurate… Anyways, I don't own anything except Mini-Sauce-Chan. I dedicate to… Nan? She's my buddy. And often encourages/yells at me to update. =) Please review, it makes me happy! =)**

**Mel: Enjoy!**

**-(^_^)-**

**Simon Says, Reception, and Child Pizza Places**

_Recap_

_I trailed off since the sleepy-medicine was kicking in. I didn't have the energy to yell at my retarded friend anymore so I just sat there until I fell asleep. _

**!#$%^&*()()*&^%$#!**

When I woke up, I was in the back of a van. Like, the kind that kidnappers use to transport kidnapped children. This was slightly unsettling…

I was tied up with a jump rope, yet again (Which I now understand…), and when I looked around a bit more, I saw I was surrounded by Naruto, Kankuro, Kiba, and Sasuke. Gaara was driving and Sakura was in the passenger seat. Shikamaru was sleeping in the back corner of the van. I'm assuming the four guys listed first were there to keep me from struggling if by chance I woke up: which I did. But I didn't struggle, because I figured there was no use in it.

"So…" I started. All four of the guys around me were apparently not paying attention before and were all surprised that I was awake. Sasuke's eyes widened, Kiba gasped, Kankuro exclaimed "Oh, shit!" and Naruto screamed like a little girl. I laughed.

"God dammit, next time we need to put more medicine in her." Kankuro stated. All the rest nodded.

"Whatever. How long until we're at our mysterious destination?" I asked.

"Twenty minutes." Gaara called from his driver's seat.

"Well this'll be boring. Let's play Simon Says!"

"Okay!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Sure." Kankuro.

"Eh." Kiba.

"Hn." Sasuke.

"Okay, so yeses from everyone!" I decided. "Um… Simon Says… Put your hand on a wall." They all complied. Naruto was enthusiastic as usual; Kankuro and Kiba were racing to the wall, due to their competitiveness. Sasuke just looked at them all like they were dumb, then walked to the wall and put his hand on it. "Good. Simon Says… Touch your nose." Completion. "Simon Says… Stop touching the wall… Hold your right foot"

At this point, Kiba, Naruto, and Kankuro were all racing to complete the tasks.

"Simon Says punch the nearest person to you."

"Ow! Like, what the hell, Naruto?" Heh, stupid Sakura.

I then got an idea.

"Simon Says untie me!" This time, Naruto was the only one to rush to complete the task. He ran towards me and started untying me.

"Yes, I'm WINNING!" He yelled.

I was untied.

"Naruto, you're stupid." Kankuro sighed.

"Idiot." Sasuke facepalmed. Sweet, he lost more brain cells.

"You're a fucking moron, man." Kiba stated.

"And I'm free!" They all groaned. Naruto scratched his head and laughed nervously.

"That took _so_ much planning to kidnap you!"Kiba sighed with his face in his hands.

"It's not like I'm gonna run away. If I did, you guys would probably run me over."

"We're here anyway." Gaara monotoned.

We were at a big church. Sakura's (rich) parents paid for it, no doubt. Once we were all unloaded from the van, we walked up to the doors. Then I had a thought.

"Hey, where's Neji?" I asked, looking around.

"He didn't want you to kill him for helping us kidnap you." Sasuke answered.

"Well he was the only smart one. I _do_ plan to kill you all."

"He said he was going to like, meet us during, like, the reception." Sakura added.

"Whatever. Let's go inside. I'm freezing in this fucking dress."

And we did. When we go inside, Sakura gasped softly, then took my arm and pulled me away from everyone else.

"What the hell, Sakura?"

"I just, like, saw my sister with her, like, _husband_." She spat the word "husband".

"So you're avoiding her?"

"Like, _duh_."

"Mature." I looked around and at the other side of the room, there was a table with cake and food and punch and things like that. But that's not important. _Near_ the table with cake and food and punch, there was a guy standing there. He was in a dress shirt and dress pants (much like all the other guys there) and he was tall and lean. A very hot body type.

"Whoa, who's the hottie standing over by the punch?" I asked Sakura. She started laughing. "What? That guy is _so_ sexy."

"That's _Neji_, dummy. Can't you tell?" I squinted. Whoa. It IS Neji. Jeezums, I've _never_ seen him looking this hot before… But he looks the same… Did I just not _notice_ how hot he was? I knew he was good looking, but I mean, not _this_ good looking.

"Whoa."

"Yeah, I know, right? And I'm the lucky girl he's, like, dating!" She squealed, incredibly happy for herself.

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna leave because you're boring. Bye." I walked away in the direction of… away from her.

I ended up far away from both Neji and Sakura. I was leaning against a wall, just chilling. Then a guy came up to me, asking me to dance. He was sort of cute… Spiky blonde hair and a round-ish baby face. He reminded me too much of Naruto for me to be interested, though. I accepted anyway to be polite. He stepped on my feet a lot… He was definitely like Naruto. As soon as the song was over, I thanked him and walked back to my wall-spot.

Another guy asked me to dance. He was tall with sandy blonde hair. He had a _really_ good body, from what I could see… I accepted his offer. He danced really well, but he was sort of quiet and awkward. Definitely not my type.

Guys kept coming up to me whenever I'd go back to my wall-spot. A skater guy with brown hair, an emo who reminded me too much of Sasuke, except much less stoic, a tall skinny guy with brown hair, and so on. I was starting to get tired. So I decided to retreat to the food area where I always had the excuse of eating in case someone asked me for another dance.

**!#$%^&*()()*&^%$#!**

**(Neji's POV)**

I got to the reception apparently before the rest of the clique. I say "apparently" because I didn't see them anywhere and I think I'd notice a girl with pink hair. Well, besides Sakura's sister.

Anyways, I decided to stand by the food and wait for them, since I figured that was the first place the guys would go. People came and went getting food and drinks or dancing, all dressed up in formal-yet-casual clothes. Most guys were in blues and light colors, and most girls were in blues and purples and pinks. One girl that stood out was wearing a vivid red dress. As soon as she rested on the wall, boys started parading up to her, then dancing with her. She didn't reject a single one. After eight dances, she looked exhausted.

She walked towards the food stand, looking grateful for it. When she got here, she was got a mountain of food and started grumbling about guys dancing with her. When I looked at her closely, I was really surprised. I almost gasped, but I remembered how Itachi said that was one of the many things I shouldn't do.

"…Tenten…?" I asked, tentatively, unsure if it was really her or not.

"What? Oh, hey Ne-kun." I was speechless. She looked _gorgeous_. "I know. You don't have to say it, I look like hell."

"No, Tenten – " I remembered I wasn't supposed to talk as much. "I mean, hn."

"What…? You sound like Sasuke. I know I look ridiculous, but you don't have to be a jerk, Neji." She seemed offended… Crap…

"Like, hey, Cutie!" My arm was suddenly grabbed.

"Ugh, I'm leaving. Bye Neji, bye bitch— I mean Sakura." It was clear that wasn't an accident. Girls are so confusing…

"Whatev, just ignore her. Let's, like, dance, mkay?" My girlfriend said. She was starting to get on my nerves…

"Sure." I was getting better at this monosyllable thing.

**!#$%^&*()()*&^%$#!**

**(Tenten's POV)**

Ok, I know I said it first, but I don't think I look _that_ bad. He didn't have to be a Sasuke about it. And then Sakura parades in like she owns him. What a bitch. Is killing someone technically murder if they deserve it?

I can't believe she dressed me up in this stupid outfit. It makes me look stupid and girly. I admit, a small part of my mind sort of wanted the guys to see me as girly for a little bit, just to prove to them that I _was_ a girl, but now I think that's dumb. I didn't even look good. It didn't even impress Neji or the rest of them.

It was just stupid.

_I'm_ just stupid.

Oh, no, don't cry, don't cry, don't cry. NO. No no no no NO! I CAN'T cry! Not after seven years of holding it in, I CAN'T! This is so dumb to cry over, it's just a dress, it's not important, just _don't cry_!

But sometimes it's inevitable.

Luckily this time it wasn't. Yes, this was a close one, but I did _not_ cry. Thank god.

But I _did_ sit in a corner and stare at my hands. Cracked, scarred, and cut up. Years of not caring have made them unsightly. I resolved to take some of Sakura's lotion and use it later to make them look a little better… Why do I even care though? Is there any point in looking good? What does looking good mean anyway? Who determines what looks bad and what looks good? I should just give up… Being pretty was always Sakura's thing, not mine.

I hadn't realized how long I had been sitting there until Neji came and sat down next to me. Actually, I still didn't realize it. If I don't pay attention, I can't measure time. But still. I'm guessing it was a long time.

"What do you want?" I asked gruffly.

"I'm sorry." Neji apologized.

"For what? It's not your fault I look bad. At least you were honest."

"Tenten, you don't look bad, you look great. Dammit… I need to make my sentences shorter…" Huh? What was he talking about?

"What do you mean?"

"I need to act more stoic like Uchiha, so I can't talk as much. Which is why I couldn't correct you the first time you said you looked bad. The sentence would be too long. _Dammit_, I suck at this."

"Ew, don't be a Sasuke. He's dumb." Neji laughed.

"I have to be. But I won't be a jerk anymore. Okay? Are you done being sad?" He asked like he was asking a little kid.

"Do you promise you won't be a jerk?" I asked, much like a child. He chuckled.

"Yes, I promise."

"Ooo, let's go get food. I'm starving."

**!#$%^&*()()*&^%$#!**

It was an hour or so later and almost everyone was dancing. I was dancing with Naruto and Kankuro (at the same time) at the moment, then I remembered something. I gasped.

"Where's Mini-Sauce-Chan?" I exclaimed.

"Who?" Naruto and Kankuro asked at the same time.

"My pet! He's a froggie."

"Oh, that frog? He's still in my basement." Kankuro stated.

"Ohhh, so that was _your_ basement that I was trapped in. Why was he in there anyways?"

"I… Don't… Know…"

"Whatever. He's my buddy now and I'm taking him home! As soon as we get home, that is…" I thought of getting home and lying in my bed and I wanted nothing more than that at the moment. It felt like weeks since I had been home and able to sleep in my own bed.

**!#$%^&*()()*&^%$#!**

"Potatoes!" I exclaimed. Mini-Sauce-Chan jumped off my stomach, where he had been previously sleeping. We were in my room, peacefully sleeping on my bed. Until I woke up, that is…

"May I ask what your dream had to do with this time?" Neji asked, sort of chuckling. He was sitting in my computer chair at the far end of the room, while reading a book. It looked boring and serious. I don't really like his new way of being all Sasuke-ish, but hey, if it kept him here with me... and everyone else, I guess it's worth it…

"There was a kitten sleeping on my window sill, so of _course_ I had to pick it up and hug it, but then it freaked out and attacked me and bit me and gave me rabies." I explained.

Neji looked at me odd. "You have quite an imagination…"

"And you have quite an… an… I can't think of a comeback so I'm going to shut up now."

Just at that moment, the door to my room opened and Sasuke stepped in.

"Thanks for knocking."

Yeah, no problem. Am I interrupting?" He asked, eyeing Neji and I sitting in my room… Wait, why the hell was Neji in my room?

"Wait, why the hell are you in my room Neji? Wait, why the hell are you in my room, Sauce-Chan?" I asked.

Sasuke ignored the question that wasn't directed at him. "Reasons." I raised an eyebrow at him, then looked at Neji and he rolled his eyes. "Naruto, Kankuro, Kiba, Sakura—"

"Ew." I interrupted. Neji clearly tried to hide his amused smile.

"Gaara, and Shikamaru are coming over. Naruto wants to go to Chuck E. Cheeses." Sasuke finished, ignoring my interruption.

"Since when is my house the new meeting place…?" I grumbled. Hey, I have to clean this place all by myself and it's not easy, especially after they come over. Naruto and Kankuro leave this place looking like it was attacked by sixteen wild dogs. Who were rabid. And on drugs.

"Yay, I love Tenten's house!" I heard Naruto shout as he came into my room. I heard what sounded like a vase crashing to the ground and I pictured Naruto throwing his arms into the air as he proclaimed his love for my house, then knocking the vase over. Yeah, that's probably how it happened.

"Naruto, get the hell up here before you break all of my objects!" I shouted as loud as I could, causing Neji and Sasuke to slightly cringe. Next, we heard Naruto running up the stairs.

Neji was trying his best not to laugh or smile. I glared at him. "Next time, we're meeting at your house." Before he could protest, we heard everyone else's entrances.

"I'm like, here!" called an annoying, high-pitched, girly voice.

"Sakura, you're too loud." Complained a slow, deep… complaining voice. Can't tell who it is? Would it help if he said "troublesome"? Too bad. He didn't.

A crash. Then a shout. Probably Kankuro and Kiba fighting. Again.

And Gaara doesn't get an entrance because Gaara is quiet. He's probably my favorite at the moment.

"Get your asses up here; Sauce-chan is taking us to Chuck E. Cheezes!" I yelled at them. They complied. Sasuke glared at me. Naruto shouted with glee and knocked something else over. Better not have been my framed macaroni picture of Albert Einstein. I worked hard on that last week.

"So, like, let's go!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yeah! Sasuke is going to pay for us all!" I shouted. He didn't say that but… I like free things.

"Shut up, Tenten, no I'm not." He stated. Fun sucker.

"Who votes that Sasuke pays?" Naruto shout-asked.

Everyone raised their hands. Haha, sucks for Sauce-Chan. Oh well, he's rich, he can handle it.

Sakura and I went into the bathroom so I could fix my buns (I slept in them and they were messed up) and so Sakura could stare in awe at her reflection. She aggravates me.

We all crammed into Naruto's car. We _could_ have gone in Gaara's van, but hey. This is way more fun.

**!#$%^&*()()*&^%$#!**

You know, Chuck E. Cheeses was a lot more fun when I was a kid… But that doesn't mean it isn't still a little fun. I just hate all these bitchy kids. They're all loud and they get in my way. And a lot of them look like whores. I mean, that little three-year-old isn't wearing a shirt! Who does she think she is?

Once the tunnel was stuffed with a thousand little kids, I went back to the table to sit down with the rest of them. I saw our waiter bringing our pizza.

"So…" I started, trying to make conversation. "Anyone have any drama we should prepare for? Cuz it always seems like I'm never prepared when someone has earth-shattering news."

"Not I, said the duck." Naruto stated. Not even gonna ask.

"Like, none that I can like, think of." Sakura liked.

"It's nothing big, but my cousin is going to be coming to stay with me and my family." Neji stated.

"Ooo, another friend!" I exclaimed with glee. "Is she fun? Does she like to ski? Cuz I want to try skiing. Will she like me?" I gasped. "What if she hates me?" Neji laughed, and I harrumphed at him. I don't like being laughed at.

"She won't hate you."

"Will she hate Sakura? Cuz everyone else does." Sakura glared at me. But didn't say anything. Because she knows it's true.

"She doesn't hate anyone."

"Sounds boring. Alright, anyone else have any drama? Okay, good." I said, not waiting for an answer after my question.

**-(^_^)-**

**Cat: Blehh, shitty chapter. I really didn't like it. But still review, please. :) Also, none of you voted for SasuxNaru. T.T *Whispers* vote this time**

**Sasuke: Grrrr…**

***Neji holding Sasuke and Naruto back… Cuz he's strong enough to hold them both back… Cuz he's epic. :D***

**Cat: I can't think of anything witty for my author's note this time… So… I hope you liked my chapter. Review. :D**

**Ohhh, one more thing. Mellie, explain. :D**

**Mel: So, I think we all know who's coming next in the story. Since Neji's cousin is coming… So who do you think Hinata should be paired with? **

**Cat: You can vote for more pairing if you want. I'll probably put side pairings, then a permanent one. I'll count the votes then either use the top pairing, then a side one… Or I'll veto and use my own judgement. :D (If you can't tell, that's my favorite emoticon right now. So cute.)Kim: (Her only line in this AN) So review, vote on Hina pairings, and SasuxNaru. *Runs away from chainsaw-wielding Naruto.***

**Cat: Oh, and thanks to 11xNanx11 for betaing! Love her, cuz she'll be in the ANs from now on. 3 Any objections, Nan?**

**Until next time,**

**3Cat**


End file.
